


Lose Sight

by foxsea007



Series: Born As A Villain [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Drug Use, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forgiveness, Gang Violence, Gang activity, Gangs, Getting Back Together, Mental Illness, PTSD, Parenthood, Selling Drugs, Sequel, Unhealthy Coping, slight AU, teen dad, teen mom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxsea007/pseuds/foxsea007
Summary: “And I’ll use you as a focal point, so I don’t loose sight of what I want...” Recruited by Jughead Jones, Lily returns to Riverdale to assist in breaking Archie Andrews out of Juvie. While there, she runs into an old flame, Sweet Pea, that never quite went out. Keeping her distance from him, she is recruited as a runner for Gladys Jones in order to provide a stable life and income for her newborn, Daisy. With the two parents reunited through their daughter Daisy, is it possible for Lily to keep her old feelings for Sweet Pea locked away?





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO FRIENDS! I’m back with the sequel to Young Gods and Part Two Of my Born as a Villain Series. I’m so excited for this series. I’ve had the sequel outlined and started before the first part even ended. Please enjoy! Comment and Kudos always appreciated :)

**Chapter** **One**

 

 

A car skidded to a halt as it cane next to a girl, in all black but proudly wearing a Serpent jacket, sitting on a motor bike. Veronica, Reggie, and Josie piled out of the car as they quickly pulled out a very injured Archie Andrews out of the backseat. Reggie kept Archie’s arm slung around his shoulder, aiding him to the walk to the girl.

 

“Be careful,” Veronica said, frowning. “He’s hurt. They’re coming... the bunker is further in.”

 

“C’mon Red... we gotta go,” she said, adjusting the helmet that covered her face and handing one to Archie. “Get them off my trail with the car. I know my way around here pretty well. He’ll be safe Veronica.”

 

“Swear it _Serpent_!” Reggie demanded.

 

She gave a bored huff. “Jughead _personally_ asked me to help,” she said. “I dare not go against the Serpent King’s wishes. That would be _stupid_ , Reggie. But yes. I swear. I’ll get there with Red in one piece.” She revved her bike before lifting up the kickstand.

 

The sound of sirens were growing louder.

 

“We gotta go. Now! Get on and hold tight Red,” she said, revving her bike again. Reggie managed to assist Archie onto the back of the bike. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as she took off into the forest.

 

“We’ll throw them off!” Veronica yelled.

 

The bike was too far gone for her to hear Veronica’s voice, not that she wanted to listen to her voice anyway. The Lodge family having started a dangerous game in this town... Jughead had explained the massive obsession over some silly role play game. Griffins and Gargoyles?

 

“...do I know you?” Archie asked. “You... sound familiar.”

 

She laughed. “You’ll see.”

 

She could hear the sounds of tires squealing in the distance, wondering if that was Veronica and Reggie trying to hold off the guards from gaining on the two. She hated to admit, but good work.

 

“Jesus Christ,” she grumbled, dodging debris and branches that was scattered throughout Fox Forest. “Doesn’t anyone clean this place up?”

 

Another howl of a siren was gaining on the two.

 

“Shit! Red hold on tight!” She yelled at him, seeing the car coming into view. Shemanaged to maneuver the bike around a large, fallen tree. The squad car came to a stop as two guard piled out of the it with guns drawn.

 

Archie turned to look. “They’ve got guns!” He shouted.

 

“I was afraid of this,” she grumbled, managing to turn the bike around to face the squad car. “...my attempt to throw them off didn’t work.” She revved her bike again. “Stay low. Don’t get hit.”

 

“...what are you doing?”

 

She glanced back at him and shrugged. “Make a break for it. The bunker is just south of here. We just gotta get past these goons.”

 

“That’s **insane**.”

 

“Yeah. So is _abandoning_ you. You’re a Serpent now. We don’t leave our own,” she said, matter-of-factly. She revved the engine to her bike again. She glanced between the two guards, trying to pick a side that would be less damaging. “Driver’s side,” she said, figuring making the guard on the driver side shoot first would make him delay returning to the car.

 

She quickly took off toward the guard on the driver’s side, dodging him the last second but not before she heard three pops of gun fire. “Shit!” she yelled, continuing down her path. She could feel blood soaking her shirt, but pain hadn’t struck her yet. Chalk it up as adrenaline rush. She glanced over her shoulder and noticing she managed to loose then car, or perhaps it was called off.

 

Either way, she forced herself forward on the bike a bit further before starting to recognizing then surroundings. “We’re close,” she explained.

 

“You’re bleeding.”

 

“I’m fine,” she assured Archie. “You’re the one stabbed to hell.”

 

The pair continued through Fox Forest for a little while longer before reaching a strange, metal tube in the ground. She pulled her bike off to the side and leaned it against a tree. She helped Archie slip off his helmet and walk to the entrance. “Here. You’ll be safe here,” she said, opening the metal door to the bunker. “Hope down.”

 

She watched as Archie hopped down into the bunker and waited for him to be greeted by Jughead. She slowly climbed down as well, closing the door behind her.

 

“Jones!”

 

It was Sweet Pea, pointing at the girl.

 

“Sweet Pea. Relax. She’s a friend.” Jughead explained. “I asked her to help us.”

 

She pulled off her helmet, letting her blonde hair fall. “I’m _insulted_ Sweet Pea that you don’t recognize your own **baby** **mama** ,” she said, throwing the helmet to the floor.

 

“...oh my god!” Toni screamed.

 

“Lily!” Fangs yelled, rushing to her. He threw his arms around her, swinging her around.

 

Lily winced and pushed away from Fangs. “Hey watch it-“

 

Fangs pulled his hand away and saw blood. “Toni!”

 

“On it! Let me patch up Archie first!” Toni yelled, as she was cleaning out the stab wound on Archie’s chest. “He’s bleeding worse.” Jughead helped walk Archie to the bed. “Lay down,” Toni said, quietly as she began working on the stab wound on his chest.

 

Fangs assisted Lily further into the bunker and helped her sit on the floor. “Fangs,” Lily said, smiling. “It’s just a graze. Calm down.”

 

The door to the bunker opened again as more people entered. The group was joined by Betty, Kevin, Veronica, Reggie and Josie. Lily’s eyes darted between Sweet Pea and Josie, wondering if that was still “a thing”.

 

Veronica was at Archie’s side once Toni had finished dressing his wounds. “Oh thank god,” she said, lacing fingers with his. She glanced at Lily. “Thank you.”

 

“I told you I’d get him here in one piece,” Lily said, smirking at Reggie and Veronica.

 

Toni kneeled down next to Lily and lifted up be side of her top. “Jesus Lily!” Toni yelled, glaring at her friend. “Did you jump in front of a **bullet**?!”

 

Pouting, Lily crossed her arms. “It was either I get shot or Red did,” she explained. “And he’s already stabbed to hell. So I took it when I rushed the guards that found us. Gladys didn’t train no bitch-OW!”

 

Shaking her head, Toni presses a towel soaked in alcohol onto the graze, making Lily nearly jump from the stinging. “Except when alcohol swabs are involved, I see,” she said, flatly. “God, Lily this shirt is soaked in blood...”

 

“...I liked this shirt...”

 

“Lily!”

 

“Look! There’s a hole in it too!”

 

Fangs couldn’t help but smile as he watched the interaction between Lily and Toni... as of nothing had changed between the two friends. “Hold that thought,” Fangs said, going to the other side of the bunker and rustled around as if looking for something.

 

“What the hell is _she_ doing here Jones?!” Sweet Pea growled.

 

“ _Warm_ welcome,” Lily commented, looking over her nails. “Once Archie’s healed up... I’ll be out of your hair.”

 

Jughead crossed his arms. “Sweet Pea. Again. I asked her to help us break out Archie. She’s offered him a place to hide him,” he explained. “To keep him safe from Hiram Lodge.”

 

“Where-“

 

Lily interrupted Sweet Pea and flashed him a smile. “Toledo. With the Toledo Serpents,” she replied.

 

“Did you just leave Daisy at home?!”

 

“No you _ass_ ,” Lily snapped at him. “She’s with your dad. **Thank** **you**. He wanted to see her since you haven’t bothered... you’re so wrapped up in this _stupid_ _ass_ _game_ -“

 

Sweet Pea turned to glare at Lily. “Well, maybe if you would bring her to visit when we plan to and not _last_ _minute_ drop off because you’ve got _jobs_ -“

 

“Enough!” Fangs yelled, moving in between the two former lovers. He kneeled down next to Lily and held out a red top to her. “Here. I thought you’d like this back...”

 

Lily took the flannel too from Fangs and bit down on her lip. “Where did you get this?” she asked, timidly. It was her favorite. She was convinced she lost it in the move. “My red flannel. My favorite one! Oh Fangs. You’re the best!” She quickly threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

 

“I found it outside the Wyrm,” He said, hugging her back. “When I went back to get stuff after I got out of the hospital.”

 

“...I heard Southside fell to the Ghoulies,” Lily added. “Glad you got out okay.”

 

Toni finished cleaning out Lily’s graze and placed a bandage over it. “That should hold. Change your shirt. You need to get that blood away from the bandage or the tape won’t hold,” she instructed.

 

Lily shot her friend a glare before slowly sliding the rest of the black top off of her, revealing a black bra underneath. She stood up and grabbed her red flannel top, pulling it on and buttoning up the front. She looked up, feeling eyes on her. “ **What**?!” she snapped. “Never seen a bra before?” The guys in the bunker, except for Fangs, looked away.

 

Fangs laughed. “Well your boobs got bigger.”

 

Smacking his shoulder, Lily rolled her eyes. “Pregnancy does that,” she commented, laughing. She happened to glanced over with Sweet Pea and caught him eyeing her body up and down. Their eyes locked for a moment until Josie walked over to him, touching his chest and laughing. Sweet Pea returned the smile... one she recognized that he would flash to her...

 

Lily quickly turned away, keeping her back to him. She kept telling herself he was nothing more than a _distraction_ , and one she didn’t need right now working for Gladys.

 

“Archie...” Veronica said, pulling back the blanket. “What is that!”

 

Walking over to the bed, Lily kneeled down and looked at the strange symbol on Archie’s hip. “Did whoever stabbed you-“

 

Archie shook his head. “No. No. Warden did the branding... after I escaped the first time,” he explained, wincing a bit as he shifted his weight around in the cot. “...Joaquin stabbed me-“

 

“WHAT?!” Lily shouted.

 

Frowning, Archie gave a small nod as Lily’s head whipped around to look at Jughead. “...I think the warden ordered him to stab me. He ran.”

 

Lily felt ill that Joaquin seemingly defected from their gang as Kevin explained he ran into him in the forest. She shot a glare at Sweet Pea and Fangs. She wondered if either of them had called him while he was in juvie. “I need some air,” Lily hissed, making her way to the door. She climbed up the ladder and shit the door again once she was outdoors.

 

She laid down in the tall grass, letting her fingers gingerly run over the overgrown weeds and grass. She was right, the fresh air did her some good. A light breeze brushed the skin on her face as she took a deep inhale in... and out. She gently closed her eyes, taking in the sounds of the leaves rustling with each small gust of air.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

Her eyes snapped open as she found a pair of brown eyes staring down at her. Lily scoffed as she sat up, bringing her knees to her chest. “Sweet Pea,” she said, quietly. “You’re ruining my _zen_ moment. Go back in the bunker. I’ll be back in a minute.”

 

Sweet Pea ignored her, sitting down next to her on the ground. “Can we talk?”

 

Inwardly groaning, Lily laid back down on the grass. “About what?”

 

“What happened to us?”

 

Lily stiffened at the thought of the subject. “Distance.”

 

“No,” Sweet Pea Said, quietly. “We _were_ fine. Until you started working for _Gladys_.”

 

She looked away. “Sweet Pea... I-“

 

“Is she making you do something you don’t want to tell me?” He asked her, leaning back on his arms as he stared up at the sky.

 

Lily fell silent as she looked up at the sky as well. She made shapes out of the soft clouds that blew by. This was a subject she wasn’t sure she could handle bringing up around him. “Sweet Pea,” Lily began, her voice gentle. “I have to focus on working. She pays me well. I’ve almost saved up enough to retain a good lawyer for my dad... to get parole. **Early** parole.”

 

“What are these runs you have to do?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

Lily stared at the ground. “You wouldn’t understand,” she said, quietly. “All I can say is that she felt I was too distracted and preoccupied with the thought of you when I first arrived.”

 

“You stopped answering my texts, my phone calls,” he murmured.

 

Lily looked away. “She told me you would only let me down. Hold me back,” she said, quietly. “And if I wanted to provide a good life for Daisy. Work needed to be number one. If I wanted to get my dad out of prison. Work. If I wanted any hope of coming back to Riverdale-“

 

“ _Work_.” Sweet Pea said, finishing the sentence for her.

 

Lily merely nodded in response.

 

“...can we _try_ to be civil?” He asked, letting out a small sigh. “For Daisy’s sake.”

 

“That’s all I ever wanted...”

 

“You wouldn’t even speak to me at the pool party.”

 

Lily frowned. “You were with Josie. I didn’t think you needed a visit from your _baby_ _mama_ ,” she muttered.

 

Sweet Pea raked his fingers through his hair. “It’s complicated with her,” he said. “We aren’t... exactly... _dating_.”

 

Confused, Lily glanced at him. “...I’ll be in town for a few more days. Daisy can stay with you... if you want,” she said, changing the subject.

 

“I would love that,” he said, looking back at her.

 

Lily’s eyes met his for a moment and instantly every feeling she had ever felt toward this boy came flooding back. Swallowing hard, she looked away, forcing the feelings back down into her gut. This wasn’t the time for them. Her feelings needed to stay buried so she remained goal focused. Just like Gladys has taught her.

 

“In fact,” Lily added. “You can have her for a week or so if you want. I have to get Archie out of here and I don’t want Daisy around incase the police catch onto us... or worse. Hiram. I’ll come back for her a few days after he’s brought to the border. That’s the plan anyway.”

 

Sweet Pea nodded. “I would love that,” he said. “Can you text me when you’ll be back to get her?”

 

“...same number?”

 

“Same number.”

 

“I’ll text you a couple days before I drive down to get her,” she said.

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Sweet Pea?”

 

It was Josie.

 

Lily instantly grew quiet and forced herself to smile at Josie.

 

“Are you ready to go?” She asked him.

 

Lily began ripping the grass out of the ground, trying to ignore the growing hostility between the three of them. She could feel Josie’s eyes on her, staring her down. Just ignore it, for the love of God...

 

Sweet Pea flashed her a smile. “Of course Josie,” He said, happily. “Let’s go.”

 

Lily swallowed hard as she heard Sweet Pea stand up.

 

“...see you Lily.”

 

Lily felt her heart skip a beat. Her first name. God, she had forgotten what it sounded like coming from his lips.

 

“See ya, Sweet Pea.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut and more smut ahead in this chapter. Oops. Using sex as unhealthy coping skills? Check. Using drugs as unhealthy coping skills. Check. ;) oops. Hope you enjoy! Comment and leave some kudos if you do!! I appreciate every one! As always this is cross posted to my Tumblr account as well;)

**Chapter** **Two**

 

 

Lily pulled the blanket around her body closer as she tried to get comfortable in the backseat of her car. She was thankful this would only go one for another day or two as Archie was nearly healed up enough to be taken to Toledo... and then to be border, where he could hopefully escape. “...at least Sweet Pea is keeping Daisy in the meantime,” she mused as she rolled over to her side and closing her eyes.

 

Her ringtone blared.

 

“God _fucking_ dammit,” Lily cursed as she snatched her phone up from the front seat of her car. She glanced over the caller ID, inwardly groaning when she recognized the phone number. She slide her finger over the touch screen. “What the _fuck_ do you want Kurtz?”

 

She heard him chuckle over the line. “Oh Owens. I need-“

 

“Get it from your own boss,” she spat. “You sell it too you goon.”

 

Kurtz sighed. “Never use from your own supply.”

 

“Make it then. You have the stuff. I’m not selling to you.”

 

“I fucking need it for the game!” Kurtz yelled. “I’ll pay!”

 

Scoffing, Lily sat up in her seat and put the call on speakerphone. “You said that last time and you fucking scammed me!” she snapped. “You owe me _double_. I had to pay my boss from my own cash you ass.”

 

There was silence on the other side of the line.

 

“Double and we have a deal.”

 

“...double and then some.” Kurtz hissed finally answering. “You’re lucky I’m desperate.”

 

Lily let out a huff of air. “Whatever,” she said, irritated. “Regular spot?”

 

“Yes and make it fast.”

 

He hung up before Lily could say anything else. Groaning, Lily threw down the blanket in the floor of the backseat. She managed to squeeze her body through the front seats and into the driver’s side. “He better have money this time,” she mumbled to herself as she started the car and drove to the location.

 

She pulled up to a decrepit building, parking her car a few a car lengths away...just in case. She has made a couple of run ins with Kurtz in the past during her Fizzle Rock runs for Gladys... in fact, the last run was to drop off supplies to the Gargoyle Gang... Lily couldn’t seem to figure out why Gladys would want to supply her “rivals”.

 

“Who am I to question,” Lily mused aloud as she stepped out of her car.

 

Gladys has sent Lily in her stead as she was closer in age to the “leader” and felt she would fair better making deals with the gang. It had worked, so much so that Kurtz often called Lily looking for Fizzle Rocks for his own recreational use. And in return, Gladys received and sold supplies to the Gargoyle Gang.

 

She walked into the building, shoving her hands into her serpent jacket pockets. “Kurtz!” She yelled, squinting her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

 

“Owens.”

 

Lily pulled her hands out of her pockets before crossing her arms. “I’m here. How much do you want?”

 

“Just enough for me. Maybe five bags,” Kurtz said, stepping toward the Serpent. “I like to space out my high...”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lily reached into her jacket and pulled out five bags of Fizzle Rocks. “Money first. Counted.”

 

He smirked at her, coming closer as his hand slipped into a pocket and pulled out cash. “Here. All there,” he said, tossing the wad of cash toward her.

 

Lily took her time, counting the money and her eyes narrowed at him. “ **Double** or no deal.” She snapped at him.

 

“Fine.” Kurtz went back into his pocket and pulled out another wad of cash, this time casually walked closer to Lily and directly placing it into her hand. “I promise. It’s all there.” She double-checked the money, before stuffing it into her bra. She handed over the bags of Fizzle Rocks to Kurtz before she turned to leave. “...Owens?”

 

She stopped, glancing over her shoulder. “What? It’s all there.”

 

“No. Something else.”

 

Sighing, Lily turned around. “What, Kurtz?”

 

A smirked formed on his lips as his eyes moved up and down her form. “You seem tense tonight. More uptight than you usually are when we meet,” he commented, walking toward her again.

 

Frowning, Lily turned back around to keep her eyes on him. “...that’s enough,” she said, narrowing her eyes at him. “Consider this the last time I sell to you. I go back to Toledo in a few days. Don’t bother calling Kurtz.” She turned back around and started heading toward the door to make her exited.

 

Kurtz snapped his fingers as two other Gargoyles emerged from the dark and blocked her only exit. “We need you to stay.”

 

“What? No!” Lily yelled, whipping around and glaring at Kurtz.

 

“Relax. We aren’t going to do anything to you,” he said. “We need to talk.”

 

Crossing her arms, Lily walked toward Kurtz. “Fine. What?”

 

“Business first,” He said, his lips curled up into a smirk. “Pleasure after.”

 

He led Lily further into the old building. Her eyes beginning to adjust to the darkness and small flashes of lights from the candles scattered on the floor. She took in her surroundings, noticing the bizarre figures and statues this gang had constructed out of doll parts and other miscellaneous objects...

 

“It’s for our King,” Kurtz said, cryptically as if reading her mind. “I can help you ascend... to understand.”

 

“We can talk about that later,” Lily said. “What business...?” She honestly had no desire to speak any about the bizarre workings of this gang, but if Gladys and their leader had spoken about some business deal - she would have to suffer at least through business proceedings.

 

Kurtz led her into what seemed to be the remains of a bathroom. He hopped up on the sink, letting his legs dangle almost in a playful manner as he watched her lean against the wall opposite of him. “Your boss has mentioned she’s about to come into a big shipment of Fizzle Rocks,” he said. “Ours wants in. Partnership.”

 

Lily shrugged. “Did you speak to Gladys about it? I don’t have much control over who’s in or out. I just sell and pick up...”

 

“You’re going back to Toledo soon right? Tell her we want in,” he explained.

 

“I suppose I can do that for you,” she grumbled, pulling out a cigarette and a lighter. “No promises.” She stick the cigarette into her mouth as she lit it, taking a long inhale and a long exhale of air.

 

Kurtz hopped off the counter and ripped the cigarette from her mouth. “You know this shit doesn’t take any of the pain away,” he growled. He threw the cigarette onto the floor and put it out with the heel of his boot.

 

Swallowing hard, Lily looked up at him. “Excuse me?”

 

“ _Party_ _with_ _me_ ,” he said, leaning into her ear. “For old time’s sake.”

 

Shivering at the sound of his voice, Lily immediately looked away to save face. “I don’t do that shit anymore,” she said. “I wasn’t in the best headspace a few months ago...”

 

His hand brushed over the exposed skin on her waist before reaching into his pocket. He pulled out one of the bags of Fizzle Rocks she had sold him, ripping the package open. He leaned into her ear, backing her up against the wall. “It’ll help,” he whispered into her ear. “It’ll make you forget all about _him_. Remember how nice it was?”

 

Her heart rate skyrocketed at his words and the sheer tone of his voice. She kept her face turned away from him in fear if she looked at him, she would give in. “I-I can’t-if Sweet Pea found out... he’d-“ She tried to keep her mind focused on the possibility of her ex boyfriend finding out about the partying after the pool incident... and fight for custody of Daisy. “Kurtz... I can’t!”

 

“ **He** wants you to,” Kurtz growled, licking the shell of her ear. “Whether you like it or not... you have a bigger role in all this.” His free hand moved down her body and between her legs, making her gasp. He made slow, rhythmic circles between her legs, making Lily squirm under his touch... despite her shorts blocking the skin on skin contact. “Open your mouth...” he whispered. “I’ll make you ascend again.”

 

Almost as if she had lost control of her body, Lily slowly opened her mouth and allowed Kurtz to empty the contents of Fizzle Rocks into her mouth. She closed her mouth, shutting her eyes now. She felt his mouth brush against the skin of her neck and then biting. A small whimper of pleasure escaped from Lily’s throat as she swallowed the Fizzle Rocks.

 

“See,” he whispered, pulling back from her. He grabbed another bag from his pocket, ripping the package. He emptied the drugs into his mouth and swallowed as well.

 

Lily slowly opened her eyes, her pupils heavily dilated at this point. It was a clear the Fizzle Rocks had already taken effect on her. “Touch me,” she said to Kurtz. “Fuck me. **Now**.”

 

Her sense of touch had become almost overwhelming as Kurtz picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to the counter. He set her down on the counter, stepping between her legs. She ripped off her top, tossing it to the side, revealing a black bra underneath a she watched him remove his shirt as well. Lily reached out, grabbing Kurtz by the neck and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

 

A soft moan escaped from her throat as he broke away from her mouth, leaving a trail of sloppy nips down her throat. She threw her head back, closing her eyes as the Fizzle Rocks only made the intimate touch more intense. Everything else that had been floating around in her mind...disappeared.

 

“Oh my god,” Lily whined, going for his belt. “Fuck me already!”

 

A throbbing heat had began to rise between her legs as his hands moved down her back and to her ass. He roughly tugged on her jean shorts, leaving her wishing he would just rip the clothing off of her. She managed to undo his belt buckle and unzip his pants before the clothing fell to the floor.

 

Kurtz dove back to her neck, biting at her pulse point and sending shivers down her spine. She felt his hands move to the front of her shorts and managed to undo the fasten. Lily push up off her hands so he could dispose of the item, leaving her in a black bra and underwear.

 

He kneeled between her legs, his eyes flickering up at her for a moment. “I don’t think I’ve known you to wear this,” he hissed, pulling on the elastic of the thong. Lily winced at the stinging sensation. He stood back up, closing the gap between them again.

 

Lily’s eyes glanced down, biting her lower lip as he pushed his boxers off of his hips just enough to expose his length. Excitement surged through her skin like electricity. “Hurry,” she begged. Sinking her teeth into her lower lip again, Lily widened her legs as she moved the small fabric between her legs, exposing herself to him. Her eyes flashed dangerously at him moving her hands to his hips. “... _fuck_ _me_ _like_ _you_ _hate_ _me_ , _Kurtz_ ,” she whispered to him.

 

Without hesitation, he slammed his length into her, letting out a low growl of pleasure as he did so. Lily nearly screamed out his name, wrapping her arms around his neck. Her head lulled back with each increasingly merciless thrust. She had forgotten just how aware Fizzle Rocks had made her senses as each thrust and each caress of his skin was charged with electricity against her own skin.

 

She closed her eyes, focusing her attention on the sensations. Her mind going blank, forgetting Sweet Pea and Josie, forgetting her own screw ups, her regrets... everything faded to black. All that mattered was this very moment. Her eyes barely opened, locking her gaze with his own.

 

“I told you,” he moaned out, his thrust becoming even more intense. “I could make you forget all your problems. Just like old time’s...”

 

Lily could feel her climax starting to build at her very core. The heat between her legs from his thrusts was becoming almost unbearable. “Fuck,” she cried, gripping his shoulders as her nails dug into his flash. She almost felt as if she had made him bleed.

 

She screamed his name as she couldn’t take the pressure of her building orgasm anymore. Her head lulled backward again, feeling him ride out her high before pulling out of her and releasing on her stomach.

 

And as quickly as the sex made her forget Sweet Pea, the minute it was over... the thought of him came flooding back.

 

Lily’s body shuddered, attempting to hold herself up long enough to clean off her stomach. With hooded eyes, she looked up at Kurtz and let out a shaky breath. “...how much do I owe you for the rocks?” she managed to get out.

 

He smirked. “Consider that payment. Let’s party again sometime.”

 

And with that, Lily passed out on the counter.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lily!”

 

Was that Sweet Pea?

 

“LILY!” Sweet Pea shouted. “Wake up!”

 

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and came face to face with Sweet Pea’s worried gaze. She slowly pushed herself up, realizing she was in a tent... was this Fox Forest? Wasn’t she...? Wait a minute.

 

“Where the hell is my car!” Lily yelled.

 

Sweet Pea groaned, running a hand through his hair. “It’s at Jones’s trailer. It’s fine. You’re at the camp,” he said. “Fangs and I found you in a parking lot passed out by your car.”

 

Lily’s eyes went wide. “W-What?”

 

Shaking his head in frustration, Sweet Pea zipped up the tent to stop anyone from entering. He sat down next to her and tossed a Fizzle Rock bag at her. “What the **hell** is this?” He hissed.

 

Her eyes fell to her lap. “Fizzle Rocks.”

 

“Please _tell_ _me_ you don’t use this shit...”

 

“No,” she lied.

 

She knew if Sweet Pea found out about her Fizzle Rock use last night... or even in the past. Then, he would find out about her dealing. It would begin to snowball until it came out that Gladys Jones was eyeing the drug trade in Riverdale... all the way from Toledo and Lily couldn’t just ruin Jughead’s view of his mother-

 

“Lily?” Sweet Pea Said, rearing her away from her thoughts. “What’s going on?”

 

Looking away, Lily shook her head. “I’m fine Pea,” she said. “I’m fine. You can go...”

 

He frowned. “Lily I don’t think you understand,” He said. “We were worried sick when we couldn’t find you. Toni especially. She’s been out all morning looking for you. I just got a hold of her and told her you’re safe.”

 

“...what?” she asked, confusion evident. “Why?”

 

Sweet Pea swallowed hard as he looked away. “I know you two were close. Hell, we all were, so I don’t know how to break this to you,” he explained, staring down at his lap. “It’s Joaquin.”

 

Lily’s eyes lit up. “Oh my god! Did you find him! Where is he! I have to give him a piece of my mind!” She hissed.

 

“...he’s dead Lily.”

 

Suddenly, her world stopped. The brightness in her eyes faded as she turned away from Sweet Pea. Joaquin was dead? She stared down at her lap, feeling nausea building up in the pit of her stomach from this news and from her use of Fizzle Rocks the night before. “W...when did you find him?” She asked.

 

“This morning. Fangs and I went looking all night for him. We had caught up to him earlier and questioned him with Jughead, but... he disappeared.”

 

Lily scrambled to unzip the tent as she could feel the vomit building up more in her stomach. She quickly ran out and behind a small camper and vomited a mixture of Fizzle Rock residue and stomach bile. She spit out the remaining taste in her mouth before wiping out with her hand.

 

She slowly made her way back in front of the camper where the other Serpents were standing. “Sorry...” she whispered, embarrassed for having vomited in front of everyone.

 

Toni threw her arms around Lily. “It’s okay. Sweet Pea just told me... he told you what happened,” she said. “I’m so glad you’re okay.” Lily melted into the hug, smiling at Toni.

 

“What the _hell_ were you doing?” Fangs snapped, pulling Lily out of the hug.

 

Her eyes went wide. “W..what?”

 

“What in the hell were you doing _there_ of all places.” He growled. Lily searched Fangs face for any sort of explanation of his sudden anger toward her.He leaned into her ear. “I know what you’re doing. I know where you were... I know that _place_.”

 

Pulling away, Lily stared at her friend, realizing he was selling too.

 

He gave her a small nod. “Don’t be so stupid ever again!”

 

“Fangs that’s enough. She gets it,” Sweet Pea grumbled, snatching his friend’s arm away from Lily’s. “She always gets stuck in stupid situations. She’s safe now.

 

Shaking her head, Lily gently touched Sweet Pea’s arm. “No. It’s okay,” she said, quietly. “I deserve to get yelled at for last night. I just didn’t think I’d worry anyone.” Sweet Pea let go of Fangs. “...just let us talk for a bit.”

 

Lily and Fangs walked further into Fox Forest until the two were out of ear shot of the Serpent camp. “Fangs... I had no idea you-“

 

“You’re selling Fizzle Rocks, Lily?!” he shouted.

 

“Well apparently so are you!”

 

Fangs ran his fingers through his hair. “Jesus fucking Christ, Lily! Who are you working for?” He asked. “Jones is going to find out you work with the Gargoyle-“

 

Feigning disgust, Lily shook her head. “Oh god no. I don’t work for them. I sell occasionally to them but on more of an individual basis. My supplier is in Toledo,” she explained. “Someone Jughead can’t touch.”

 

“Why were you there last night then?”

 

Lily let out a frustrated huff of air. “Kurtz.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me? That fucking _junkie_?!”

 

“He wanted to buy!”

 

“Bullshit!” Fangs snapped at her. “I saw you two go into that bathroom. I wasn’t sure if it was you when I first looked-“

 

She frowned. “You were there last night?”

 

“Picking up some rocks to sell,” He said. “You two were **fucking** in there. Everyone could hear! I get it you and Sweet Pea are having some major issues right now but that doesn’t mean-“

 

She raised her hand. “That wasn’t my intent... I went there to sell and talk business with them,” she explained. “My supplier and their Gargoyle King or what ever... wants to pair up. When I first started running Fizzle Rocks between Toledo and Riverdale... I met up with Kurtz. We partied a lot. Before he got into that stupid fucking game.”

 

Fangs shook his head. “Lily you’re playing a very dangerous game-“

 

“We’d do Fizzle Rocks together,” she continued as if she hadn’t heard him. “And we’d have sex. It was a way to forget Sweet Pea and my problems here. Everyone that I’ve let down... everyone I abandoned... I forgot it every time we partied. Last night, he mentioned I was worked up. Offered me an escape. For old time’s sake.”

 

“Lily,” Fangs growled. “You don’t know what those psychos are capable of!”

 

She shrugged. “Quite frankly,” she replied. “I don’t care. I make good money Fangs. I provide for Daisy in a way my parents never could for me. I almost have enough money to get my dad this amazing lawyer. And then, I’m out.”

 

Sighing, Fangs shook his head. “Sweet Pea is going to raise hell when he finds out.”

 

“He isn’t going to. Just like he isn’t going to find out about you,” she replied. “Once I get Archie to Toledo. Sweet Pea will forget about me again. It won’t matter then.”

 

“...you do matter to him. You always have.”

 

Lily shook her head, flashing a small smile. “He’s better off with his fairytale with his little Northsider than messing around with me again.”

 

“I don’t think you understand...”

 

“No. I do.” Lily said, quietly. “And I do too.”

 

Fangs was confused. “Then _say_ something!”

 

“I have to pack for my trip back to Toledo.”

 

“Lily _seriously_!”

 

She headed back to camp. 


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be warned there is a bit of a graphic depiction of a psychotic breakdown in this chapter. If you suffer from any type of mental illness, especially those that experiences audio or visual hallucinations... please read with care... as I work in psych myself, I know even reading depictions of breakdowns can trigger it within your illness. <3 be safe please.

**Chapter** **Three**

 

 

Lily slowly pulled down her bra and too and readjusted her shorts, making sure to fasten the zipper and button. She fixed her belt as she watched Kurtz clean himself up and redress.

 

“Good as always Lily,” Kurt said, smirking.

 

She slowly pulled out another bag of Fizzle Rocks, ripping open the bag and downed the contents.

 

And like an addict, she returned. **Every** **time**.

 

Lily ripped open a second, small packet of Fizzle Rocks and dumped the contents into her mouth. She was supposed to be preparing for her trip to Toledo in the morning, but here she was stumbling through Fox Forest with Kurtz. She had already downed an unknown amount of the hallucinogenic drugs, but Kurtz kept feeding her more.

 

Closing her eyes, Lily outstretched her arms as she took in the the sounds of nature and spun around the foliage until she fell backward in a pile of leaves. A giggle bubbled from her throat as she felt Kurtz fall next to her. She opened her eyes as she stared up at the sky. The colors, the radio silence in her head... this feeling was something she had craved for months.

 

It was as if every color was more intense, more vibrant to her... The world didn’t feel so dull and mundane every time she threw back another bag of Fizzle Rocks. All her problems faded into silence and she was only left with the here and now.

 

Her sense of touch was heightened with each bag she threw back. Kurtz had almost taken it to his advantage, using her as a sexual distraction for himself... Not that Lily didn’t want it. No, she was begging for it each time. The intensity of his touch with each use of Fizzle Rocks... it honestly didn’t matter who she was with... she craved sex, touch... the feeling made her drunk.

 

“Here,” Kurtz said, opening another packet for her.

 

She glanced at him with hooded eyes, wondering if taking three packets within the hour was a good idea. “Kurtz... let me have a break,” she moaned out.

 

“Mmm. Too rational,” he commented, trailing his fingers along her exposed stomach. “Just a little more. Doesn’t this feel good?” His hand slowly moved his hand into her shorts.

 

Lily gasped again at the intensity of touch, but gently moved his hand away. “Not now,” she murmured. She closed her eyes, feeling as though she was about to pass out as she usually did after a binge of Fizzle Rocks.

 

“ _One_ more hit,” Kurtz said, pushing the third bag again.

 

Her eyes opened again, looking to the baggy in his hand. “Fine.” she murmured, swiping the bag again from him. She tore open the packet and dumped the contents into her mouth and swallowed. She smiled, as the high rushed to her head, making a small moan of pleasure escape from her throat.

 

Kurtz leaned into her neck, brushing his lips along her skin. “What about now?”

 

She glanced at him, trying to focus on his face but found herself becoming increasingly dizzy. Despite sitting, she felt her body was rocking back and forth as if on the ocean... the radio silence she had grown accustomed to from each high began to be overtaken by a loud ringing in her ears.

 

Lily jerked away from him, forcing herself onto her feet as she covered her ears. “Make it stop!” She screamed as she ran, stumbling over debris in the forest. “They’re screaming!”

 

Kurtz managed to get to his own feet. “What the fuck are you talking about?!”

 

“Oh my god!” Lily cried out. “They’re screaming!”

 

Lily’s eyes darted around Fox Forest, gearing overwhelming screams of people. She could swear she was starting to see the outlines of people surrounding her... screaming. Her eyes went wide beginning to realize people were screaming at her.

 

 **She** **ran**.

 

Running into the dark forest, Lily found herself tripping and falling over debris in the forest. The screams were growing louder as she held her head in her hands. She scrambled to crawl for a moment until she managed to push herself up onto her feet. She ran.

 

She ran until her chest started to hurt and she could no longer breath. Her chest felt as if on fire as she collapsed on what she thought felt like asphalt. Her hands shakily felt out the texture and she came to the conclusion... “a road...” she wheezed. 

 

Liquid dripped from her knees as she realized she had scuffed up her legs from her fall... Gingerly, she touched her legs and brought her hand to her face. “Blood...” she whispered, her body shuddering now.

 

The **screams**. The screams were getting louder.

 

“Stop it!” Lily yelled out, covering her ear. Her voice echoed throughout the forest. “STOP IT! MAKE IT STOP! THEY’RE SCREAMING!”

 

Lily forced herself back to her feet. Her senses were still heightened from the drug use. Tears burned at her eyes as she noticed the shadow people had found her. “GO AWAY!” she screamed, running down the road, trying to escape. “PLEASE!”

 

She found herself stopping in the middle of the road again. No matter how fast she ran or loud she screamed... the voices and the people caught up. “KILL ME!” Lily screamed. “GO AHEAD!”

 

Her voice echoed again through the forest, egging on the shadow people she was convinced were following her. Tears streamed down her face as the screams grew louder and louder. She covered her ears with her hands screaming herself now, wishing it would just end now.

 

A car horn blared, jerking Lily from her thoughts. A car barreled toward her, laying on the horn, but she couldn’t find it in herself to move. Her body was tired... exhausted. She couldn’t outrun these people. She couldn’t outrun her demons.

 

She had _given_ _up_.

 

The car laid on the horn again.

 

It felt like hours as everything moved in slow motion for Lily. But she knew, it had only been seconds. Seconds for her to run out of the way, but she didn’t. The car had no way to go.

 

At his point, she welcomed the release.

 

“LILY!”

 

She felt arms grab onto her and push her to the side of the road. A heavy weight was on top of her as she started screaming again. She flailed her arms, hitting the torso of the person who had just saved her from being hit by the oncoming car.

 

“LILY!”

 

Her eyes slowly opened as she came face to face with, “WHO ARE YOU!” she cried out, tears falling from her eyes again. She continued to scream, flailing against his body until he grabbed her arms, holding her down to the ground. “LET GO! LET ME DIE!”

 

His brown eyes darted across her face frantic with worry and searching for any type of answer. “Lily...” He said, his voice quieting down at her panicking state. “Hey. Look at me. Look at me.” She continued to sob unable to regain sense of what was happening around her. He gently grabbed her hands, placing them o his shoulders. “Breath with me... **In**.”

 

Lily’s body froze, recognizing the words he was saying. She slowly took a small intake of air, her body still trembling as she looked up into his brown eyes. Her body relaxed as she looked up at him.

 

“And **out** ,” he whispered to her.

 

She exhaled.

 

“...do you know who I am?” his voice continued to be gentle.

 

Shuddering, Lily nodded. “ _Sweet_ _Pea_... you’re Sweet Pea...”

 

Unable to stop himself, he pulled her into his chest as she began sobbing again. His hands fell to her waist, gripping her trembling body close to his. “Lily,” Sweet Pea said, running a comforting hand up and down her back. “Let me take you back to camp. We can talk about what happened when we get there.”

 

Lily gave him a small nod. “Okay...”

 

Sweet Pea let go of her and managed to get back onto his feet. He outstretched his hand to her, helping her to her feet as well. “Can you walk? You look like hell...” he muttered. Wobbling, she fell into his side, causing his arm to immediately go around her waist. “Lily. Stand up-“

 

She bent over and vomited a mixture of Fizzle Rock residue and stomach bile onto the ground and some splattering onto his boots. The smell and sounds of her dry heaving alone caused Sweet Pea to begin gagging as he always had problems with vomit. In his panic, he let go of his grip around Lily in an attempt to jump back from her puking.

 

Lily’s eyes rolled back as she stumbled one more time before falling forward and passing out on the ground.

 

“Jesus Christ!” He yelled, rushing to her side. “Lily! Wake up!” A string of curses slipped from his mouth when she remained unresponsive to his voice. He pulled out his cell phone and sent out a call to Fangs to get his truck and bring it into Fox Forest.

 

Disgusted, Sweet Pea looked at the vomit. “...I think she’s on Fizzle Rocks. Just get here _fast_ or I’m going to start throwing up too.”

 

* * *

 

 

Her eyes fluttered open as she looked around her surroundings. Lily gathered that she was no longer in Fox Forest, but in a camper... She recalled being in the forest with Kurtz and doing Fizzle Rocks with him. And then? Her mind was fuzzy. She remembered running and strange figures chasing her... and the screams.

 

Oh god, **the** **screams**.

 

Lily’s senses immediately jumped to high alert as the screaming began echoing in her head. She covered her ears, wishing it would stop. “Stop. Stop it,” she whimpered out, her body shuddering in fear of her mind on the verge of collapse. “Make it stop...”

 

“Make what stop?”

 

She turned to find Sweet Pea walking into the camper. Dark circles had formed under his eyes as he trudged to the chair that sat next to the bed she was laying on. “Pea...” she uttered.

 

A smile formed over his lips. “I’m glad you’re awake. You gave us a scare.”

 

Lily’s head fell back against the pillow.

 

“Are you going to talk to me?” He asked. “I need to know. Are you taking Fizzle Rocks?”

 

The screams were growing louder again. She rolled over to her side, putting her back to him.

 

“Lily. Talk to me. Please...” he begged.

 

Her hands came up to her ears, covering them again. Her legs curled up as she moved into the fetal position. The screaming rung in her head... it wasn’t stopping. “Make it stop...”

 

“What is it?”

 

“They’re screaming. All I hear is _screaming_!”

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes went wide as he jumped up from his chair and pulled Lily into his arms again. “No ones screaming Lily. It’s just me and you,” he told her, petting her hair. “It’s just me and you... and Daisy.” Lily’s body tensed at his touch before she felt herself take in his scent. His cologne mixed with the lasting smell of his leather jacket... her body relaxed.

 

The screaming stopped.

 

“...can I see Daisy?”

 

“We need to clean you up first. We tried to clean you up last night but you nearly punched Toni,” he explained. “You’re still covered in puke. _Thanks_ by the way. You threw up on my boots...”

 

Her eyes went wide at the thought of her striking one of her best friends. “...is she upset?”

 

“Worried,” Sweet Pea corrected. “Lily... were you taking Fizzle Rocks?”

 

Looking away from him, Lily felt tears tugging at her dry eyes again. “You’ll take Daisy away from me. Please don’t take her away-“

 

“I would never take our daughter away from you,” he replied, hooking a finger under a chin. “But I need to know what’s going on so I can help you.”

 

“...yes.”

 

“Where are you getting it from?”

 

“Gargoyle gang. I used to party with their leader-“

 

“The King?”

 

She shook her head. “No. No... the gang leader,” she clarified, pulling away from Sweet Pea. She brought her knees up to her chin. “I...didn’t make the best decisions after the pool party. Gladys... took me in. She’s kept me off the stuff since then... I owe her my life and here I am fucking it up.”

 

She decided to leave out that she was actually dealing for Gladys...

 

Sweet Pea chewed on his lower lip, listening to her explain how she had used Fizzle Rocks as a way to escape reality. She glanced up at him with her eyes meeting his for a moment. She watched the slits of his eyes narrow at her reckless behavior.

 

“I’m sorry.” Lily managed to say. “I’m making you angry.”

 

Leaning back against the wall of the camper, Sweet Pea moved his fingers through his hair. “I’m not angry,” he said. “ _Disappointed_... is a better term.”

 

Her eyes moved away from his... ashamed.

 

“Now... what about the screaming and what happened at the road last night?”

 

“You’ll think I’m crazy,” she hissed

 

Sweet Pea scoffed, “try me.”

 

“I must have taken too much last night. At once. I started... I still am sort of tripping out. I keep hearing screaming. Last night men were chasing me... I just ran. And I ran until I couldn’t anymore. That honestly all I remember... was running,” she explained, keeping her voice low. “Once I sober up I should be fine...”

 

Sweet Pea moved to the edge of the bed before standing up. He let out a sigh before turning to face Lily once again. “Let’s get you in the shower and a change of clothes,” he said.

 

Lily slid to the edge and attempted to stand on her own, but failed, falling back onto the mattress. She didn’t understand why she was still so dizzy... the high was gone, but could the drugs were still affecting her? Putting her hands to either side of her, Lily pushed herself off of the bed again and onto her feet. Sweet Pea instantly put an arm around her waist to keep her steady as he walked her to the shower. She leaned against the wall as he let her go long enough to take off her clothes, causing her cheeks to turn red for being exposed in front of him.

 

He cut on the water to the shower, before turning to her. “You can sit on the floor if it’s easier,” he suggested, grabbing her hand to walk her in.

 

“...you’re not at all weirded out by this?!”

 

He shot her a pointed look. “I’ve seen you named more times than I can count. We have a baby together,” he said, sighing in frustration. “Your body doesn’t bother me.”

 

Lily stepped into the shower with his help before leaning her back against the wall and sliding to the floor. She sat there, looking up at him. “But Josie?”

 

“What about her?”

 

“She’s your girlfriend. I’m the _ex_ and the _baby_ _mama_...”

 

Sweet Pea leaned against the wall, watching Lily start to scrub her body. “It’s a lot more complicated than you know. I told you before. Josie and I aren’t exclusive...yet.”

 

 **Yet**.

 

The words pierced through Lily’s heart like a knife. “So you want more?”

 

“If she’d have me,” he replied, shrugging.

 

Lily shot a look up at him. “Don’t sound so desperate. It doesn’t look good on you.”

 

Sweet Pea chuckled lightly at the small jab she made toward him as he picked up her clothes, tossing them into a bag to hopefully be washed later. He walked to a small drawer and returned with clothes in his hand. “Done yet?” he asked.

 

Nodding, Sweet Pea opened the door to the shower and helped her back to her feet again. He handed her a towel, making sure she wrapped herself up in it tightly. A small detail from when they were together during a panic attack... Lily always wanted to be help tightly or wrapped up tightly in a blanket. The pressure seemed to always settle her nerves.

 

“I have clothes here. I’ll let you change. Unfortunately, Toni only had some shorts on her for you to borrow... you’ll have to make due with my shirt until we get your clothes cleaned. I have to go check Daze so I’ll let you change.”

 

Lily nodded again, choosing to remain silent as she watched him walk to the other side of the camper, where a small playmate was set up. He picked Daisy up with such care, the little girl letting out a squeal of giggles. Giggles that made Lily’s heart blossom with happiness, even for just a moment.

 

He turned to look at Lily again and smiled back at Daisy. He grabbed her small hand and had Daisy wave to Lily. “We’ll see mom in a minute,” he said, walking out of the camper.

 

Swallowing hard, Lily dried herself off. Without her Fizzle Rocks, she was stuck with the harsh realities her brain forced her to face. Her feelings toward Sweet Pea, despite him moving on... her failure as a mother... her near overdose the night before... Hell, even her brief, drug induced psychosis.

 

“He should’ve let me die.” Lily mused, picking up the shorts Toni had left for her to wear. She slipped the shorts on her legs before grabbing the black flannel of Sweet Pea’s he had grabbed. She slipped the article of clothing on as well, buttoning the front up to about the third one. She raised her arms, almost giggling at how long the sleeves were compared to her tiny frame. “His long ass arms... mutant.”

 

She found he had removed his shoes from her feet the previous night, slipping the black converse onto her feet as well. It wasn’t pretty, but at least she was clean. And, didn’t smell of vomit anymore.

 

Lily headed to the door of the camper and walked outside, thankful her dizzy spells weren’t as intense. The make shift camp was fairly empty, apart from older Serpents mulling around and drinking beer.

 

“You watched her shower?!”

 

Was that Josie talking?

 

“Josie I swear to God,” Sweet Pea grumbled. “Nothing is going on. She needed help. She still does!”

 

Lily’s eyes went wide, hearing the conversation taking place. It was honestly hard not to hear everything as Josie had raised her voice enough to cause Daisy to cry now.

 

“She’s your ex!”

 

A frustrated sigh escaped from Sweet Pea’s mouth. “And a serpent. We take care of our own!” He snapped back at her.

 

“By helping your ex _SHOWER_?” Josie yelled. “And sleep in your _BED_?”

 

“Josie,” Sweet Pea Said, growing more irritated. “You’re making a big deal out of nothing.”

 

Lily froze a bit as she heard Josie stomping her way toward the front of the camper. Oh great. This would be amazing... Josie came face to face with Lily before stopping. Lily watched as Josie’s eyes looked over the flannel she was wearing and grimaced. “Josie,” Lily said, quietly.

 

Josie raised her hand and shook her head. “Save it.”

 

“But nothing happened!”

 

“The minute you stepped foot in that bunker,” Josie hissed at Lily. “You ruined everything.”

 

Her eyes going wide, Lily backed down from Josie’s insults and looked to Sweet Pea for any sort of help or-

 

“Don’t talk to her like that!” He growled, still holding onto his daughter. “She’s the mother of my baby!”

 

Josie crosses her arms. “And a _junkie_.” And with that, she left.

 

Lily chewed on her lower lip before her eyes glanced up at Sweet Pea.

 

“It’s okay,” she whispered. “I deserved that...”

 

He shook his head. “No! Lily, wait a minute.”

 

“No really...” Lily said. “I _deserved_ that.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Finally here with Chapter Four. Took a while to complete as I had to be in the right mind to write this... also. A little trigger warning for everyone: I am leaving this open to interpretation but possible mention of sexual assault and/or revenge porn, and drug withdrawal mention in this chapter. Read with care loves.

**Chapter** **Four**

 

 

Groaning, Lily laid her head against the edge of the toilet craving the cool feeling of the bowl. She felt she couldn’t catch her breath as she moved to hover over the toilet again with another dry heaving spell. Toni quickly gathered Lily’s hair as she began vomiting once again. “Lily. Hey. It’s okay. Just get it out,” Toni told her, running a hand over Lily’s back.

 

The vomiting subsided as she laid her head against the toilet once again. Sobbing, Lily felt her anxiety levels shoot up to unbearable levels. “Toni... I can’t do this anymore!” she cried out, her body beginning to tremble. “I’m going to freak out!”

 

“Lily. It’s okay. We’re not leaving you...”

 

“I’m serious!” Lily screamed, her body beginning to rock back and forth now. “Get _out_!”

 

Toni jumped up, moving away from her friend as Lily hopped up to her feet as well. She had expected the quick mood changes during Lily’s withdrawal. “Lily. Please-“

 

“Get OUT!”

 

Lily lunged at Toni in an attempt to scratch her friend, who quickly jumped back and avoided any scratches. “SWEET PEA! FANGS!” she called out. “I NEED HELP!”

 

Sweet Pea rushed into the camper and managed to pin Lily against the wall and his body. “Lily. It’s me. Settle down,” he said, feeling her hands come grip his forearm. She dug her nails into his flesh, dragging them down and drawing blood. He let out a string of curses.

 

“Let go!” Lily screamed.

 

Sighing, Sweet Pea managed to hold onto Lily enough to bring her back to the bed and hold her there. “Lily. Listen. _Stop_.” he grumbled, as she continued to scratch up and down his arms. “Look at me! It’s me Lily!”

 

Toni frowned from the other side of the camper. “Sweet Pea. We should take her to be hospital,” she murmured. “She needs more than what we can offer.”

 

Shaking his head furiously, he continued to try and break through Lily’s thoughts with his voice. “I can’t,” he said. “I promised her that I wouldn’t do that so Daisy wouldn’t get taken away... we have to do this.”

 

Lily continued to scream and struggle against him for a few moments longer until she started bawling again. “What’s wrong with me?” She cried, covering her face again. “You should’ve let me die Pea...”

 

Pulling her into a hug, Sweet Pea started stroking her hair gently. “Just relax, Lils...” He said, quietly. He slowly let her lay back on the bed again.

 

Sniffling, Lily hiccuped as she tried to find her words. “I’m crazy... I’m sorry.”

 

“Get some sleep okay.”

 

Lily let out a sigh as she heard her phone go off. She reached over to grab it off the side of the bed. Frowning, she looked over the name and tossed the phone off to the side. She rolled onto her side to face away from him, sniffing again as she tried to calm her nerves.

 

“Who was that?” Sweet Pea asked, furrowing his brow.

 

Lily shook her head. “No one Sweet Pea.”

 

He pulled the blanket over her in an attempt to help her relax and hopefully rest. He managed to snatch her phone without her noticing, looking over messages on the screen. Sweet Pea stuffed the phone into his pocket before leaving the camper to sit outside to get a little fresh air as Toni remained inside to keep watch over Lily during her withdrawal.

 

Sweet Pea sat on the steps on the camper and pulled out Lily’s cell phone. Amazed, he was able to remember her passcode and scrolled through her text messages. Most of her text messages seemed innocent enough, nothing out of the ordinary... “Wait,” he grumbled, coming across new messages flashing at the top of her screen. “Who the _fuck_ is Kurtz?”

 

His eyes scrolled through the conversations between Lily and this Kurtz. His eyes narrowed at the pictures Kurtz had begun just spamming her phone with over and over. Clicking on the name, he was able to bring up his number and copied it into his own phone, shooting a text asking, “ _who_ _the_ _fuck_ _is_ _this?_ ”

 

 **Ding**! He looked down at his cell phone and found a response asking the same question. Sighing, Sweet Pea quickly typed another message explaining he had found this number in Lily’s phone. **Ding**! The phone went off again and again and again. “What the fuck!” He growled, unlocking his phone and reading the message from Kurtz, “ _I_ _know_ _who_ _you_ _are_. _She_ _told_ _me_ _all_ _about_ _you_ ”.

 

And then, **pictures**.

 

His brown eyes grew wide as his phone was filled with offensive photos of Lily in Fox Forest or some abandoned building with this Kurtz. Most of which, were her passed out on the ground or floor... clothes half off of her body... clothes in tatters as if she had been assaulted, laying near her own vomit.

 

Nausea crept up in Sweet Pea’s own stomach as he continued to scroll through the disgusting pictures Kurtz insisted on sending to him, as if trying to prove some sick point to him. Another text popped up on Sweet Pea’s screen, “wanna see how she paid for her habit?” Attached was a picture of Lily on her knees in a highly compromising position... makeup smeared... looking up at the camera...

 

He locked his phone before heading back into the camper.

 

Toni nearly jumped out of her chair in surprise. “Sweet Pea what’s wrong?”

 

“I found her supplier,” he growled. “He’s been _using_ her for sex! I fucking think he-”

 

“Shh!” Toni hissed, as Lily stirred from the bed. “Keep your _voice_ down. She needs to sleep this off. And that are you talking about?” Grimacing at Toni, Sweet Pea pulled out his cell phone and found the photos in his texts, showing them to Toni. Disgust immediately fell across her features. “Sweet Pea... this isn’t good. This guy clearly has a few screws loose if he’s chill with sending pictures like this.”

 

“Don’t you think I get that?!” He snapped at his friend before looking to Lily, who had finally began to fall into a peaceful sleep. “She’s the mother of my child. I can’t let that monster take advantage of her like this...”

 

Sighing, Toni reached up and place a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t you think it’s _more_ than just that?”

 

Looking away from her, he rubbed his eyes in frustration as he looked back to his phone in an attempt to ignore Toni’s question. “I’m going to find out who the fuck he is,” he growled, scrolling through newer pictures Kurtz was sending. “Who does this?!”

 

Toni frowned as she went to sit back down in the chair next to Lily’s sleeping body. “If he was her dealer or the one who got her hooked,” Toni said, her voice even and calm. “He clearly had ulterior motives and those pictures show what motives he had...”

 

Sweet Pea stuffed his phone back in his pocket before settling Lily’s phone back next to her. The anger in his mind was becoming almost unbearable and he wanted to lash out and punish this sicko. Pacing up and down the small camper in an attempt to cam his nerves, Sweet Pea began devising plans in his mind as to how he would handle this Kurtz...

 

“Sweet Pea,” Toni said, pulling him out of his thoughts. “We can’t act until Jughead comes back... you know that right?”

 

“Fuck!” Sweet Pea cursed, remembering Jughead had decided to take Archie Andrews to Toledo himself since Lily was out of commission for a while.

 

Toni winced at the volume of his voice, glancing at Lily who had begun stirring in her sleep again. “Keep your voice down,” she hissed at him. “She needs real sleep!”

 

His eyes fell on Lily again, who was sleeping soundly once again now that he had lowered his voice. Sighing, he sat on the edge of the bed, running his fingers through his dark hair. “Toni go take a break... I’ll stay with her for a bit,” he murmured.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Nodding, he glanced at Lily again. “Positive.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Eat_ ,” Sweet Pea grumbled, pushing the bowel of soup toward Lily.

 

Like a small child, Lily pushed back the soup and looked away from him. “I’m not hungry,” she pouted. “I’ll just puke it back up!”

 

“God for one minute can you stop acting like a child and listen to me!”

 

Lily let out a huff. “I want to see my daughter,” she demanded. “Then I’ll eat.”

 

“You need to eat before I let you see Daisy. You haven’t eaten in almost two days because you keep throwing up! Besides, Toni has her right now.”

 

“...Sweet Pea. Please. Just let me hold her.”

 

Toni opened the door to the camper with a wailing Daisy in her arms. “Someone really wants mom and dad,” she said. “She’s tired of Aunt Toni.”

 

Holding out her arms, Lily motioned for Toni to return her baby to her. Toni smiled as she handed off the crying baby and immediately, Lily’s face lit up as she snuggled with the child. “Daze... settle down. Mommy’s here. I know. You missed me,” she whispered, rubbing her nose against the baby’s. As if like magic, Daisy’s cries settled when she heard Lily’s voice.

 

Sweet Pea’s brow furrowed. “How?”

 

Her eyes flickered to him. “Mother’s intuition I guess,” she said. “I can almost sense when she needs me...”

 

“Will you please eat now?”

 

Lily kissed her daughter one more time before handing her off to Sweet Pea. She slowly began forcing herself to choke down the soup that he had made her while watching him interact with Daisy. It was something that she hadn’t really stuck around long enough to witness... and now she wished she had. His smile with every small coo that Daisy made caused Lily to melt.

 

Sweet Pea glanced at her, causing her cheeks to flush red for being caught staring at him. “What?” He asked.

 

“You really great with her...” she commented, gently. “You can tell she’s yours.”

 

“Lily. I need to ask you a question...”

 

“What?”

 

“Who’s Kurtz?”

 

Her eyes went wide as she met Sweet Pea’s gaze as what little of an appetite she had disappeared without a trace. The color in her face faded. It was as if she couldn’t take a full breath due to the anxiety of the question. How? How did he find out about Kurtz? Tears began pricking at her dry eyes, wishing he would drop the topic.

 

“...did he hurt you Lily?”

 

She watched as Sweet Pea raised up from his chair and place Daisy on the play mat he had laid out for her on the floor. Remaining silent, Lily looked away wondering just how Sweet Pea has figured out about Kurtz and his involvement with her.

 

“Lily,” Sweet Pea whispered, moving to her side as he took the place next to her on the bed. “Was he your dealer?”

 

Swallowing hard, she avoided eye contact with Sweet Pea at all costs. “Don’t make me answer that. _Please_...”

 

“Did he-“

 

Her eyes fluttered in a feeble attempt to stop herself from letting tears slip out of her eyes. “If you know who he is,” she managed out. “Then you know what we did...”

 

The strain in her voice was cause of concern to Sweet Pea as he looked over her face. “Lily. You can tell me anything,” he said.

 

“N-no I can’t. Pea... I did horrible things when I was gone. Disgusting things.Even recently... I don’t know why I couldn’t stop myself! You’d never speak to me again.”

 

“...he sent pictures of you to me.”

 

Her eyes went wide again as tears spilled out of the corners of her eyes. Her head slowly turned to look at his brown eyes filled with worry. “What were they?”

 

He sighed, “I don’t think you need to see-“

 

“Show me!”

 

The urgency in her voice tore through his better judgement as he pulled out his cellphone, dragging his finger across the touch screen to unlock it. He scrolled for a few moments before tossing the phone into Lily’s lap. Hands shaking, she picked up the phone and scrolled through the pictures much to her horror each one filled with her in different stages of undress... while unconscious. And some, even her awake but clearly under the influence doing multiple sexual acts...

 

She nearly jumped when she felt Sweet Pea’s hands move over hers. “Lily.” He whispered. “It’s okay. Let’s stop looking at this...” He removed he phone from her hands.

 

“No,” she sobbed.

 

“No what?”

 

Sweet Pea moved to tuck a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

 

“...I can’t believe he-“

 

“Lily?”

 

She jumped to her feet as panic began to set in her mind. Her mind felt it was racing with overwhelming thoughts... she couldn’t focus on anything. Not even Sweet Pea’s voice as he tried to break through her panic. She pushed passed him and rushed out of the camper. She had to run. She had to escape...

 

“Lily. STOP!”

 

It was Sweet Pea yelling at her. Confused, Lily stopped at a tree and looked between the never ending forest and back to Sweet Pea as he gained on her. “What do I do,” she said to herself. “I can’t breath... I can’t breath.” Her knees buckled from under her as she fell to the ground.

 

She could just hear Kurt sickening laughter in her head, almost egging her on to come back and use with him again. Why had she been shocked at his attempt to bait Sweet Pea into a fight... or worse with the use of those photos of her.

 

A hand touched her shoulder as she whipped around to see Sweet Pea with Toni and Fangs behind him. “I’m sorry-“

 

“ **Don’t** apologize for what that monster did to you when you were vulnerable,” Toni said, rushing to kneel beside Lily and pulling her into a hug as Lily sobbed. “ **Don’t** you ever apologize for what he did. Ever.”

 

Lily gave a weak nod against Toni’s chest before pulling away. “...Toni.”

 

“...how about we color your hair?”

 

To anyone else, the comment would have seemed out of place in a moment like this, but to Lily... it was a reminder that her friendship with Toni hadn’t changed with time, bringing her comfort. She gave another small nod as Toni helped her to her feet.

 

“Can you walk?”

 

Lily looked away, embarrassed. “I don’t know...”

 

Before Toni could answer, Sweet Pea swept Lily up into his arms. “Lily. When Jughead gets back. I’m going to take care of this for you.”

 

“Sweet Pea,” Lily whimpered. “You don’t have to. People will get the wrong-“

 

He shook his head as he carried her toward the camper. “You’re a Serpent. You need our help and that’s exactly what we’re going to do,” he said. “If you’re worried about Josie... she’ll understand this is for the gang.”

 

The sheer mention of Josie’s name made Lily ill. “O-okay.” was the only answer she could muster from her throat as her mind was flooded with thoughts of “them” never becoming a couple again. Her eyes fell as she reminded herself that it had been her own fault their relationship ended in the way it did... her own selfish reasonings. She began forcing herself to accept the fact that the joy he found with Josie would have to satisfy her.

 

Carrying her into the camper, Sweet Pea made his way back to the bed and gently set her on the mattress. “Now let Toni do something nice for you,” he said. “I have to check on Josie... she called me earlier.” And with that, Sweet Pea left the camper.

 

“You look sick,” Toni commented as she stirred the color for Lily’s hair.

 

Glancing at Toni nervously, Lily rubbed her temple. “A lot on my mind,” she replied.

 

“Why don’t you two just admit it?”

 

“Admit what?”

 

“You two still care.”

 

Lily shook her head. “I already had this discussion with Fangs-“

 

“Screw Josie,” Toni snapped at her friend. “Screw that monster Kurtz... you two-“

 

“Toni,” Lily pleaded. “I can’t. I destroyed our relationship. Me.”

 

“That doesn’t mean you both can’t-!”

 

Lily raised a hand, cutting off Toni again.

 

“We’ll never be the same again... I have to accept that,” Lily whispered.

 

Toni let out a frustrated sigh. “What about what you want?!”

 

“His happiness is mine,” Lily said, forcing a smile. “Even if it’s with Josie.”


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter** **Five**

 

 

Lily’s eyes snapped open upon hearing the sound of her ringtone blaring through the camper. She scrambled to grab it off of the nightstand, praying that Sweet Pea wouldn’t wake up as he remained sleeping in the chair next to her bed. She managed to silence the ringtone and seeing a name on the screen that sent chills to her core.

 

She quickly answered. “...hello.”

 

“Lily Owens. You’ve been quite _busy_ I hear...”

 

It was Gladys Jones.

 

Slipping out of bed, Lily slowly made her way outside of the camper, attempting to open and shut the door in silence. “Gladys. I’m sorry I haven’t called and that I didn’t show up with Red-“ Lily pleaded, but cut off by an annoyed sigh from her boss.

 

“You were supposed to bring me a shipment. Instead, I hear you’re _playing_ in it,” she snapped at the teenager. “So much so that I had to convince my own son to keep you as a Serpent.”

 

Lily swallowed hard, walking further into Fox Forest and away from tent city. “Gladys. I’m sorry... Kurtz-“

 

“I’m not one to listen to your petty excuses Lillian,” Gladys snapped. “You will get my shipment her by morning and come collect my son and take him home. I don’t want him to be around while the boys go through the supplies.”

 

“Of course Gladys.”

 

“Don’t screw this up kid... or I’ll take back every cent I loaned you to get your dad that lawyer you wanted.”

 

Lily’s stomach fell at the threat. “Of course Gladys.”

 

The line disconnected with a small click as she slowly made her way back through the forest and back to the camper, where Sweet Pea greeted her at the door. Sighing, Lily avoided all eye contact with her exboyfriend as she tried to sneak past him to go inside the camper.

 

“Where were you?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Her eyes fell as she tried to reach for the door only to be blocked by his giant frame. “I’m clean Pea,” she assured him. “I have to get my things. I have to go pick up Jughead in Toledo. Gladys called.”

 

Sighing, Sweet Pea took a step to the side and allowed Lily to go back inside of the camper, but made sure to follow her. “How long are you going to be gone?” He asked.

 

Lily began packing up her small amount of belongings into a small duffel bag. “By tomorrow night. I’ll let Daisy stay with you,” she whispered. “If you don’t mind.”

 

“You know I don’t,” he said, moving to sit on the bed as he watched her. “Are you sure you’re okay to go alone?”

 

Nodding, Lily slipped on her Serpent jacket. “I’ll be fine. As long as I don’t run into Kurtz, which I’ll be out of Gargoyle territory,” she explained, running her fingers through her hair.

 

“Are you ever going to tell me what’s going on between you two?”

 

Lily stood up, slinging the bag over her shoulder. “...it was a distraction.”

 

Confused, Sweet Pea moved to stand again and grabbed her wrist. “I’m confused?” he said, quietly. “Distraction from what?”

 

She began to chew on her lower lip nervously as she tried to tug her wrist out of his grip, and of course, he didn’t budge. She turned around as her eyes met his dark ones. “Don’t make me say Sweet Pea,” she pleaded. “I just want to leave and come back.”

 

“...is-is this about _us_?”

 

Lily froze in her position as she stared into his eyes. She could feel his eyes burning holes into her with his stare, expectantly awaiting her answer. Her stomach began to churn, feeling her anxiety building up to levels she wasn’t sure she could handle. “You’re with Josie!” She uttered out, ripping her wrist away from him. He opened his mouth to respond, but she quickly took off out the door.

 

“Lily!”

 

Forcing herself to ignore his calls for her, Lily fumbled through her jacket pockets for her keys before unlocking the older model car. She quickly slide into the driver’s seat, tossing the duffel bag into the backseat... her shipment still safely hidden under the fabric in the trunk of her car.

 

“He **actually** -!” She yelled once the car door was shut. “Forget it. I gotta drive all the way to Toledo.”

 

* * *

 

 

Exhausted, Lily managed to drive through the night and arrived at the scrap yard as she honked a horn at the closed gate. Jellybean rushed out, flashing a smile at Lily. She motioned to the boys to open the gate as Lily cut off the engine and stepped out of her car.

 

“Lily!” Jellybean said, rushing to hug Lily around the waist.

 

Smiling, Lily hugged the youngest Jones member before walking passed the gate with her. “Behaving?” She asked.

 

“I slingshot Penny right in the _face_.”

 

“That’s my girl!” Lily said, giggling as she pat Jellybean gently on the head. “Where’s your mom?”

 

“Waiting for you.”

 

Lily nodded as she let out a small sigh. “Go tell the boys to empty the trunk. I’m going to go talk to your mom,” Lily explained, walking into the building.

 

“Lily Owens,” Gladys said, leaning back in her hair as she rested her feet on her desk. “On time as always. Thank you for that.”

 

Averting her eyes from Gladys, Lily shoved her hands into her jacket pocket. “Is Jughead ready?” She asked.

 

Chuckling lightly, Gladys lowered her feet to sit upright. “He left an hour ago. With his dad. I still needed you to come here and deliver and to _talk_ ,” she explained, motioning to a chair sitting across the room. Lily made her way over to the chair and slowly lowered herself into it as she watched Gladys stand. “I need you to make preparations for my arrival back in Riverdale, Lillian.”

 

“Yes Ma’am.”

 

“You’re in with the Gargoyles, correct?”

 

Lily nodded, feeling ill to her stomach. “Yes. Kurtz trusts me. But he’s not the leader...”

 

Smirking, Gladys made her way toward the teenager. “My son is going to go after the Gargoyle King,” she explained, “I need you to ensure that Kurtz takes over the gang and cooks for us.”

 

Furrowing her brow, Lily looked up at her boss. “How do I do that?”

 

“Use some of that female charm that you’re so good at with him,” Gladys suggested, moving back to her chair. “He’s responded well in your past escapades...”

 

Lily’s green eyes grew wide as she met her boss’s gaze. “How-“

 

“I know everything Lily... especially one of my girls.”

 

Her eyes fell to the floor. “Gladys. I don’t know if I can-“

 

“Do you want me to take that money away?” Gladys asked, leaning back in the chair as she sighed. “I would hate to take away you and your father reuniting.”

 

Lily’s stomach fell. “No ma’am... I’m sorry. I’ll do it.”

 

Gladys flashed the teenager a smirk. “ _Perfect_.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was growing dark as Lily pulled up to the entrance to one of the Fox Forest trails. She glanced down at her phone, seeing the text conversation between her and Kurtz that managed to become fairly graphic... until he sent another message to her asking Lily to wait at the beginning of the trail. She sighed as she exited her vehicle and waited for him.

 

“Owens.”

 

Her eyes darted up to find Kurtz coming towards her with a smirk curled over his lips. She watched his eyes move to take in her body, causing her to cross her arms in a feeble attempt to close herself off to him for the time being. But, before she knew it, he was towering over her small frame again.

 

His hand moved to brush gently over her cheek. “I’m glad you came back,” he said. “You know we need you.”

 

Sighing, Lily looked away. “I’m not joining you or that game,” she said. “I just want to talk.”

 

Kurtz gently allowed a strand of Lily’s hair to slide through the gaps of his fingers. “If you want this little arrangement between the Gargoyles and your boss to work out,” He said, flashing another smirk. “I suggest you get very used to being by my side or _underneath_ me.”

 

Lily flinched at the suggestion, feeling nauseous again as her mind flashed Sweet Pea in her memory and everything that had transpired the last few days between the two. She shook her head, forcing those thoughts back down and reminded herself of Sweet Pea and Josie’s relationship... and reminded herself of saving her father from prison.

 

If she could just hold out long enough to get him out... that’s all she needed.

 

“Of course,” she replied to Kurtz as her eyes met his.

 

Suddenly a hood was shoved over her head as she felt hands behind her grab onto her wrists, tying her hands behind her. Lily nearly let out a scream as she struggled against the two people behind her.

 

“Shh,” Kurtz whispered. “Don’t fight. We’re just taking you to him.”

 

Lily forced herself to quiet down again. “...don’t brand over my serpent tattoo.”

 

“Oh no. We would never. We need you to keep tabs on those snakes for us.”

 

The two Gargoyles behind her began forcing her to move forward as she assumed they were taking her further into the forest. The walk was silent except for the sounds of the leaves and branches cracking and crunching under their feet. Lily was forced to her knees as she felt heat blazing in front of her... her hood was ripped off her head.

 

Kurtz moved to stand in front of her as she felt the heat of the fire growing hotter. Lily looked off to the side and noted the branding tool, sitting in the flames, was slightly different than the brand that Kurtz had. Perhaps to hide her better from the Serpents? She felt ill as she looked up at him.

 

“Lily Owens,” Kurtz said, grabbing the branding tool. “You must bare his mark to enter his kingdom...”

 

The two other Gargoyles behind her moved to strip her of her Serpent jacket and pulled up the front of her top to reveal the black bra she had on underneath. Kurtz smirked as he moved to aim the branding tool right under her right breast. She felt the brand hit her flesh, causing her to scream out in pain as the searing pain surged through her body. Tears built up in the corners of her eyes but she refused to let the tears fall or show him any sign of weakness.

 

Finally, he removed the brand, tossing it back into the fire.

 

Lily fell forward in pain, holding herself up by her hands.

 

“Help her to her feet.” Kurtz instructed.

 

Lily felt the two other members lift her back to her feet by her arms. She struggled to put on her Serpent jacket as they threw the bag over head again.

 

“You’re **mine**.” Kurtz hissed into her ear before she was taken away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Lily!”

 

Sweet Pea’s voice pulled her out of her slumber as she raised up in the tent she was resting in. “God what Sweet Pea?!” She snapped at him as she climbed out of the tent and adjusted her clothes. Her eyes went wide with worry when she noticed his frantic expression.

 

He grabbed her by the shoulders. “We got him!” He yelled. “We got the Gargoyle King!”

 

Her eyes went wider. “W-What?!” Lily exclaimed. “How?!”

 

Sweet Pea’s hand moved to grab hers, lacing fingers within his own. “Just. Just fucking come with me to the bunker!” He managed out as he pulled her.

 

Lily’s body tensed as she looked at him holding her hand... even though he was just guiding her to the bunker. It had been months since his he even touched her hand... her face flushed a bit.

 

Glancing back at her, Sweet Pea noticed her expression. “What’s wrong Lily?”

 

“N-Nothing,” she mumbled, looking away from him.

 

“If you’re sure,” he said as they reached the bunker.

 

Lily watched as Sweet Pea pried the door to the bunker open, trying not to stare at his biceps as he did so. She cursed herself for finding herself staring at him so intently. Her eyes darted away, hoping to hide her reddened cheeks as he moved to help her down first. She couldn’t believe she was acting so stupid around him... especially while he was _still_ dating Josie.

 

“Careful Lily.” He said as she lowered herself down the ladder. He followed after her, making sure to close the door before he hit the floor. Sweet Pea moved in front of Lily as he pulled her further into the bunker. She looked around confused as she was met with FP, Jughead and Fangs. “We got him. You don’ have to worry anymore about Fizzle Rocks-“

 

She pushed her way passed the boys and found herself staring-

 

“Tall Boy?!” Lily screamed, smacking him across the face.

 

Tall Boy chuckled lightly as his eyes met Lily’s, knowing what had transpired in the forest days before with Kurtz. “Hello... _Princess_.”

 

Fangs grabbed Lily’s arm and gently guided her away from the so called prisoner. “Lily it’s okay. I went undercover. It’s going to be fine,” he said, pulling her into a hug as tears fell from Lily’s eyes. She cursed herself inwardly, wishing she could explain the real reason she was crying.

 

“ _Princess_... Kurtz will be waiting for you.”

 

Sweet Pea attempted to rush Tall Boy as FP managed to grab him. “That’s enough boy.” He snapped. “We can’t hurt him too much yet...”

 

“She’s not fucking going back to that creep!” Sweet Pea snarled, as he pushed himself away from FP. “I told you Lily. We would help you. No more Fizzle Rocks.”

 

Her eyes fell to the floor as she heard Tall Boy begin laughing again.

 

“She’ll never escape now.” Tall Boy spat out as he smirked at FP. “Maybe I should pay Alice another visit FP... that was fun. Scaring her and her _bitch_ daughter.”

 

FP seemed bored with Tall Boy’s vague threat, but Jughead. He stepped forward and punched Tall Boy across the face.

 

“You know what else was fun,” Tall Boy added, looking over Jughead’s shoulder. “Carving that symbol into Joaquin’s forehead after I _killed_ him!”

 

“You’re dead!” Fangs and Sweet Pea shouted, trying to fight their way passed FP and Jughead.

 

Lily moved to touch Sweet Pea’s arm. “Pea,” she whispered. “Settle down.”

 

“Better listen to your bitch-“

 

“FUCK YOU TALL BOY!” Sweet Pea roared.

 

A smirked curled over his lips. “You have no idea. Stupid kid.”

 

Lily flinched as Tall Boy’s laughter filled the bunker.

 

His eyes fell on her. “He has no idea, does he **princess**?”


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally here with an update! Hope you all enjoy. It’s a bit shorter than what I had hoped but the stopping point was too perfect. Leave some comments and kudos if you like!!! I love hearing from you guys.

**Chapter** **Six**

 

 

“It’s ridiculous Lily!”

 

“Cheryl’s insubordination will be the death of you Toni...”

 

“I can’t believe you’re siding with Jughead on this!”

 

Sipping on her banana milkshake, Lily stared down Toni from across the table wondering just what had gotten into her friend to go break into the Pembrooke... and steal. “Toni...” Lily said, quietly. “I can’t promise Jughead will let you back into the gang. What you did was fucked up.”

 

Toni whipped her head away from Lily, letting out a frustration sigh. “He let Fangs back in after he sold drugs. He let you stay after your near overdose on Fizzle Rocks,” she snapped.

 

“You and Cheryl left a calling card. Like stealing is one thing. But, letting people know who did it is a completely different situation!” Lily hissed. “Surprised Cheryl even let you come see me without her holding onto your leash. Seems you do everything with her lately.”

 

Her eyes twitched at the sudden insult. “I’ll have you know Lily that I don’t answer to Cheryl,” Toni growled. “And I would tread lightly if I were you. I know your secrets too.”

 

Lily sat back in the booth as she crossed her arms over her chest. “Go ahead and tell Jughead,” she grumbled. “My boss will see to it that I stay. No matter what.”

 

Toni leaned over the table. “I wasn’t talking about _Jughead_.”

 

Eyes going wide, Lily froze in her place at the realization that Toni was threatening to tell Sweet Pea about her selling Fizzle Rocks. “You wouldn’t dare...” Lily growled, slamming her palms onto the table.

 

“You’re supposed to be my _friend_!”

 

“And you’re supposed to follow rules in the Serpents. Serpent by blood means **nothing** if you can’t follow rules Toni. There’s no place for loose canons.”

 

Toni jumped up from her seat across from Lily. “What are you saying?!”

 

“You know what I’m saying Toni. You don’t want to hear it. But when you want to have real talk about your relationship with Cheryl... we’ll have real talk.” Lily replied, standing up as well. “She’s using you, Toni.”

 

Shaking her head, Toni stormed passed Lily making sure to bump shoulders with her as she passed. “I don’t have to stand here and listen to this.”

 

“Toni!” Lily yelled, turning to chase after her friend. “Think for a second... what was the gain from stealing?”

 

Toni stepped as her head dropped to the floor. “Lily... I-“

 

“...you’re always going to be my sister. Mad or not, Toni.” Lily whispered. “You helped me get sober and I’ll always be grateful.”

 

“...I won’t tell Sweet Pea.” Toni replied as she walked out of Pop’s.

 

Running her fingers through her hair, Lily let out a frustrated sigh before hearing her phone ding with a text message. She slowly unlocked the screen and found Sweet Pea had sent a message. “Weird,” she mused as she looked over the words. “Camper now. SOS.” Confused, Lily immediately called Sweet Pea and wondered just what was wrong.

 

“Lily!” Sweet Pea yelled from the other side of the line, his voice obviously strained. She could hear Daisy screaming in the background. “I don’t know what to do! She’s throwing up and I can’t-“ Suddenly, Sweet Pea began dry heaving.

 

Sighing, Lily quickly left Pop’s making her way to the car. She slide into be driver’s seat as she started the engine. “I’ll be there in five minutes,” she said, as she started driving toward tent city. Her phone went off as she pulled up near Sweet Pea’s camper.

 

“... _Gladys_ ,” she whispered, looking over the brief message from her boss wanting an update on sales and preparations. Sighing, Lily opened the car door and typed a message explaining Daisy was ill and she would contact later. She slammed the car door shut before tucking the phone into her jacket pocket and went inside the trailer.

 

Daisy was sitting in the middle of the floor, screaming and covered in what seemed to be either spit up or vomit... meanwhile Sweet Pea was hanging over his sink dry heaving. Lily quickly scooped up her daughter and grabbed a towel. “Sweet Pea... go lay down please.” Lily said, rolling her eyes as she wet the towel and began dabbing the spit up from Daisy’s tearful face.

 

She watched as Sweet Pea slowly trudged his way toward the bed and collapsed face down into the pillow. A low groan escaped from his throat. “Lily... this is disgusting!” He croaked.

 

Lily rolled her eyes once again as she gently pat Daisy on her back in an attempt to settle her down. “Daze. It’s okay,” Lily whispered to her as the baby hiccuped in her arms. “Settle down. Shhhh.” Daisy slowly started calming down and laid her head against her mother’s shoulder. Carrying her over to the sink, Lily stripped her daughter’s clothes off and cleaned off any remaining spit up from her body.

 

“Is she okay?” Sweet Pea groaned from his place on the bed.

 

Lily slipped on fresh clothes on Daisy before setting her in the small play pen he had set up for her. “It was just spit up Pea... babies do that,” Lily explained as she walked over and placed a hand gently on his back. “Are _you_ alive?”

 

“I don’t know yet,” he complained.

 

Cracking a small smile, Lily ran her hand up and down his back. “Do you need anything?”

 

“...can you keep rubbing my back?”

 

Laughter bubbled from her throat. “Yes... you big baby.”

 

Sweet Pea let out a small sigh of contentment as her hand moved up and down along his back. She honestly remembered the countless times in his trailer having to run his back as he would slump over the toilet after drinking too much the night before at the Whyte Wyrm. Those memories seemed so far away now.

 

“You know you’re going to have to get used to her spitting up occasionally,” Lily explained, finding her hand moving up along the back of his neck and into his hair. Her fingers brushing the strands of dark hair to the side, making his head move into her hand.

 

Sweet Pea turned his head to the side to look at her. “She’s never done that before,” he grumbled.

 

“She either ate too fast or still had to burp,” Lily replied, shrugging her shoulders. “It happens.”

 

He let out another painful groan. “I don’t know if I’m ever going to get used to that.”

 

“It gets easier,” Lily giggled as she continued to brush his hair back. “Feeling better?”

 

“Starting to,” he murmured to her. “I honestly kinda missed this.”

 

Confused, Lily tilted her head at him. “Missed what?”

 

“...us being this close...”

 

“Sweet Pea?”

 

It was Josie.

 

Lily jerked her hand back as she found Josie has walked into the camper. “I was just leaving Josie,” Lily said, quickly as she moved away from Sweet Pea, who had forced himself to sit up on the bed. She moved to scoop up Daisy into her arms and placed her back into the carrier. “I’ll bring her back tonight to see you Sweet Pea.”

 

He flashed a smile at Lily. “Alright. I’ll see you tonight,” he said before leaning over and kissing his daughter’s nose. “Have fun with mommy, Princess. I’ll miss you.” Daisy giggled at him as he brushed her hair out of her face. “I’ll have the camper unlocked...”

 

Lily nodded and awkwardly took her leave from the camper. She moved to lean against the side of the trailer and let out a nervous sigh. “I can’t believe that happened Daze,” she whispered to her daughter.

 

“...I wanted to know if you’d be my date to the wedding.”

 

Her eyes went wide, realizing that she could hear their conversation through the open door of the camper. Oh my god, was this really happening? She felt a knife edging to pierce at her heart.

 

“As your boyfriend?” Sweet Pea’s voice asked so expectantly.

 

There it **was**.

 

The push the knife needed into her chest. Lily panicked as she quickly moved toward her car and placed Daisy into the backseat. She couldn’t hear anymore. No more. Lily quickly slide into the front seat and left tent city as quickly as she arrived.

 

“I need to be happy for him,” Lily snapped at herself. “...why am I crying?”

 

She could feel tears sliding down her cheeks as she slammed her hands against the steering wheel. She had no idea where she was going. “I’m sorry Daisy that you have to see mommy cry,” she whispered as she pulled into the parking lot of a small convenience shop, trying to wipe the tears away.

 

“Daddy will be happy. That’s all that matters, right?” She said, looking at her daughter through the rear view mirror. Daisy merely clapped her hand and giggled from her car seat. “That’s right... lets go pick you up some food to try...”

 

* * *

 

 

Lily pulled up to Sweet Pea’s camper after shopping around for a couple hours and trying new baby food with Daisy in hopes she would start eating some solids. She noticed the door was still open but the lights were dimmed, almost dark. She slowly took Daisy out of the backseat and carried her up into the camper, knocking on the door as she passed.

 

“Sweet Pea?”

 

She found him collapsed on the couch, leg hanging over the edge with bottles of beer scattered about the floor beneath him. Her eyebrows rose as she looked over the scene in front of her. She set the car seat down and made sure to place Daisy in her play pen before grabbing the discarded bottles. She kicked his boot as she walked by. “Pea!” She yelled, trying to wake him up.

 

Groaning, Sweet Pea sat up on the couch, holding his head in his hands. “God what the hell Lily!” He snapped.

 

“...why are you drinking?”

 

His eyes fell to the floor. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

 

“Where’s Josie?” Lily asked as she tossed the bottles into the garbage.

 

His hands covered his face as he sniffed. Was he...? Lily whipped around and found he had hidden his face in his hands but judging by the movement of his shoulders... he was crying.

 

“Sweet Pea,” Lily said, moving to sit next to him on the couch. She draped an arm around his shoulder and pulled him into her embrace. “What happened?”

 

It had been **years** since she had seen him cry...

 

“W-why?” He stuttered out. “Why doesn’t she want me?”

 

Her eyes went wide at the realization that Sweet Pea was speaking about Josie... and her rejection of him. Her hand came up to brush her fingers through the back of his hand as his head rested on her shoulder.

 

“I thought she was asking you to be her date to the wedding?” Lily asked, confused.

 

“I asked to be her boyfriend,” he said, pulling away from her and holding his head in his hands again. “She doesn’t want anything serious. What the _fuck_ was I to her? A booty call?!”

 

Lily scooted closer to him on the couch so that their legs touched as she grabbed his face in her hands. She gently turned him to face her. “You’re an _amazing_ father. An _amazing_ man. Anyone would be lucky to have you. I was lucky to have you even for the short time it was. You’ve still stuck with me. Got me clean... Sweet Pea. You’re a **_good_** _**man**_ ,” she said.

 

Her thumbs gently rubbed against his cheeks as he stared back into her eyes. Swallowing hard, Lily felt her cheeks heating up from such an intimate moment she was sharing with her ex boyfriend. Was this actually happening? Had she just said those words to him?

 

“Lily I-“

 

Lily quickly pulled away from him, embarrassment evident on her face as she jumped up from the couch. She walked over to his refrigerator and grabbed two beers before returning to her seat next to him. “Here,” she whispered, cracking open her own beer.

 

Chuckling, Sweet Pea opened his and tapped her bottle. “Cheers.”

 

“Cheers.” The two teenagers quickly drank down the bottles of beer.

 

Lily shot Sweet Pea a glance. “Are you feeling better? I’m sorry for what happened... that’s pretty shitty.”

 

Sweet Pea gently shoved her leg in a playful manner. “I actually do,” he said. “Thanks for stopping by when you did...”

 

“I always said I wouldn’t let you drink like your dad.”

 

Sweet Pea took the empty bottle from her hand and tossed it into the garbage along with his own. She watched him glance at Daisy and a small smile form over his lips. “I do have things to be happy about. I don’t think I’d ever let myself get to that point,” he said, standing up and finding Daisy had fallen asleep in the play pen. “She’s sleeping.”

 

Lily grabbed a small blanket as she stood up and walked over to the play pen. She covered their daughter with it as her hands rested against the railing. Sweet Pea’s hand brushed against hers as Lily quickly pulled her hand away.

 

“What’s wrong?” He asked, turning to face her.

 

Her eyes fell to the floor. “I-I honestly don’t know,” she admitted.

 

“Is this about us?”

 

Her cheeks burned red as she walked back to the couch and took another seat, making sure to keep her face away from him. Sweet Pea almost instinctively sat down next to her as he hooked a finger under her chin and made her look at him. He turned her gently to look into his eyes again.

 

“ _Lily_ is this about us?”

 

Her heart nearly slipped a beat as she searched his face for her own words.

 

Sweet Pea smirked at her. “Speechless?”

 

“Shut up!” Lily pouted. “I just. I know you’ve moved on... it’s hard to accept sometimes.”

 

He quirked an eyebrow at her. “Moved on?”

 

“You and Josie!” Lily snapped much louder than she had meant.

 

“...Lily. I really don’t have an explanation for that.”

 

She shook her head as she stared at the floor. “No I’m not blaming you! You had every right to! I pushed you away. I ruined everything-“

 

His dark eyes went wide as he placed his hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. “Lily. You did nothing wrong either. Shit happens.”

 

“It just kills me okay! Because I never-“ She stopped herself mid sentence as her face heated up again.

 

Sweet Pea was silent as she felt tears tugging at her dry eyes. “Lily.”

 

“Oh my god. Why did I-“

 

He leaned into her. “ _Lily_...”

 

“ _Sweet_ _Pea_...” she whispered, leaning into him.

 

He pressed his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut in this chapter. ;) You've been warned :P

****Chapter Seven** **

****

****

_Was this actually happening?_

 

Lily felt Sweet Pea move closer to her as his lips pressed against her a bit more forcefully. Her heart began racing as she slowly brought her shaking hands up to hold his face in her palms. She felt his tongue glide across her lower lip, begging for entry into her mouth. Quickly, she jerked away as her mind regained some sense of control of her body and movements once again. “Sweet Pea…” she whimpered. “You…we…. What?”

 

His eyes went wide at her sudden movement away from him. He took a small step toward her, reaching out to touch her face as well. “Lily… I-”

 

“What are we doing?” she said as her hands dropped from his face and fell to her sides again. “What is happening?”

 

“...I’m kissing you.” Sweet Pea whispered. “Please let me.”

 

Her eyes moved upward to meet his as confusion filled her expression. “I-But… _Josie_!”

 

“...She doesn’t want me, Lily.”

 

Shaking her head, Lily backed away from him. “N-no but you were just-”

 

“You act like I stopped caring about you…”

 

“But… You just-”

 

“I want you Lily.” he snapped at her, taking a step toward her.

 

“You can’t!” she shouted, shoving him away from her. “You just wanted to date Josie!”

 

“Because I thought you were done with me!” he shouted back.

 

Lily shoved him again. “I AM!”

 

“THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!?”

 

Lily’s eyes went wide at the realization.

 

He… _knew_.

 

“Sweet Pea, I-”

 

Sweet Pea didn’t wait for any type of response as he moved to close in the gap between them again, planting his lips on hers again, sending her mind into a frenzy. His tongue moved along her lips, teasing for access into her mouth as the sensation sent shivers down Lily’s spine.

 

A small moan escaped from her throat as she opened her mouth for him, running her tongue along with his. Her mind slowly going blank and just focusing on the sensation of his mouth… the calluses of his hands along her bare arms… the tingle of pleasure growing at her core. Her arms moved back up to his chest, running her hands over the front of his top. Had it been this long since the two of them had been this close? Her body didn’t seem to think so, as she reacted just as she did when they were together a year ago…

 

His mouth pulled away from hers as his lips brushed along the skin of her neck. Moaning again, Lily felt a moan escaping from her throat as she felt his lips and teeth along her flesh. “Sweets…” she murmured.

 

“...Lily…” he whispered back to her.

 

“Are we really going to do this?”

 

A smile curled over his lips. “If you want to.”

 

“...Sweet Pea,” Lily said as the expression in her eyes grew sad. “I don’t want you to regret-”

 

“I have never once regretted one time we were together.”

 

Lily felt her cheeks heat up at his compliment. “But we aren’t-”

 

“...we could.” Sweet Pea suggested, brushing her hair back with his hand.

 

She inhaled deeply as she slowly looked away from him.

 

“Lily… Let me in,” he whispered.

 

Looking back up at him, Lily took a step toward him as her lips slowly quivered. She rose up on her tiptoes as her hand moved behind his neck and pulled him into another kiss. She could feel Sweet Pea almost smile against her lips as his arms moved to snake around her waist. Sweet Pea swept Lily up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her toward the bed. A small moan escaped from Lily’s throat as her tongue teased against his lips to which he happily allowed access into his own mouth before gently setting her down onto the bed. Her breath quickened as she looked up at him, removing his top.

 

He climbed on top of her as his lips pressed against her throat, bruising that skin. “It’s been a while… hasn’t it?” he whispered against her skin.

 

“Yes,” she murmured as her eyes slowly closed. His hands slowly moved to unbutton the flannel top she had on… Her eyes barely opened as a giggled bubbled from her throat. “I’m wearing the same one…” she added. “The red one.”

 

Chuckling, Sweet Pea pulled away after finished undoing her top. “You always wear red,” he teased. His hand moved to slide off the flannel top.

 

Lily’s hand grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “P-please don’t,” she whispered. “I don’t-”

 

His eyes fell to just below her breast, noticing the tip of a scar just below her black bra. “…did he brand you?” he asked. His thumb moved to brush over the exposed scar tissue. “Listen-”

 

“... _please_. I don’t want you to see.”

 

Sweet Pea fell silent as his lips fell to her throat again, sucking on the flesh as he moved down her chest. His lips brushed against the flesh between her breasts before brushing along her stomach. Lily shuddered against his lips as she watched him, biting her lower lip. His eyes flickered back up to meet hers before smirking at her. His lips brushed along the scar of the Gargoyle branding.

 

“...Sweet Pea…”

 

“It doesn’t bother me, Lily,” he said, kissing the scar again. “You don’t have to work for them you know? I’ll protect you…”

 

Tears form in the corners of her eyes as she felt his hands part her top and slipping it off of her body. She swallowed hard as she gently closed her eyes, focusing on his hands moving up and down her body, groping her breasts through her bra. A small whimper came fell from her lips as his hands fell to her shorts, slowly undoing the buttons. Her head lulled to the side as he tugged the clothing off of her body.

 

“...Sweet Pea,” she murmured.

 

Sweet Pea tossed the shorts onto the floor, adding to the pile that had begun to grow. He lifted up from her slightly as he undid the belt to his jeans pushing his jeans and boxers off of his hips. He kicked off the articles of clothing before climbing back on top of her, his lips crashing against hers. Lily moaned again, her hands moving up his bare chest as her tongue ran along with his… One hand moved down her stomach and slipped underneath her panties, earning a gasp from Lily as his fingertips brushed against her clit.

 

“Let’s see if I still remember,” he whispered against her lips. “-what you like…”

 

Her face flushed red as she felt him pull away from her mouth to devour her neck again, leaving trails of love bites along her flesh. She let out a small moan as his fingers moved against her clit faster before his fingers slipped between her folds.

 

Lily shuddered. “Sweets,” she murmured.

 

He smirked at her before inserting two fingers inside of her, making Lily whimper out his name. “Shh,” he whispered into her ear as he moved his fingers faster. “Daisy’s asleep…”

 

“Ass,” Lily snapped at him before letting another moan escape from her lips as he increased his pace. Her head rolled to the side of the pillow as her eyes rolled back in her head. Biting her lip to silence her moans, she felt his lips devouring her neck and was almost certain he was leaving more bruises along her throat. “Sweet Pea,” she whimpered again, as the heat between her legs began to grow, making her clench her legs together despite his hand still being there.

 

She could hear Sweet Pea let out a small chuckle as his hand disappeared from her underwear, earning a small whine from her. “Pea,” she cried.

 

“Relax,” he assured her as his thumbs hooked under the elastic of her underwear and sliding the fabric down her legs and adding the article of clothing to the pile on the floor. He slowly climbed on top of her as each hand rested on either side of her head. Her eyes looked up at him as she began chewing on her lower lip.

 

His eyes fell to her lips, watching the nervous habit. “…you know I still like that,” he commented.

 

Lily blushed as her eyes darted away from him. “Shut _up_.”

 

Sweet Pea smiled before pressing his lips against hers again to distract her while he entered her. Lily let out an eager groan, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her body. His tongue slid into her mouth as his pace began increasing with each moan that escaped from her throat. His hands groped her breasts through her bra, earning a growl of pleasure from him. Lily’s hand moved up his back, tracing the muscles along the way before reaching his hair… raking her fingers through the dark tresses. She had forgotten…

 

She had forgotten just how well he knew her body.

 

Her moans grew louder as his mouth moved away from hers so he could watch her ever-changing expressions of pleasure. His hands slipped down from her breasts and to her hips, gripping them tightly to keep her steady.

 

“Sweet Pea!” she cried out.

 

“Shhh,” he whispered, covering her mouth gently in hopes they didn’t wake up Daisy, who remained sleeping in the playpen across the camper. “Quiet, _baby girl_.”

 

Her heart skipped a beat at the pet name she hadn’t heard in months.

 

She moaned louder against his hands, luckily able to muffle her cries of pleasure as he increased his pace once again. He buried her face against her neck, feeling his increasing breath against her ear. Lily’s eyes fluttered closed as she began to feel her the pleasure at her core continuing to build more and more… to almost where she wasn’t sure how much longer she could hold out for him.

 

“Pea,” she whined.

 

His lips brushed against her skin. “I’m close too.”

 

Lily’s fingers fell from his hand to grip around his neck as she cried out his name as a wave of pleasure from her orgasm washed over her body. She heard a small grunt from him as he continued his pace, making sure to ride out her high before releasing inside of her.

 

Panting, Sweet Pea pulled away from her neck and looked over her face and brushing stray strands of hair from her forehead. A smile curled over his lips again before he started laughing. Lily reached out and brushed his hair back to before he leaned his forehead against her, causing her to giggle in response.

 

“...I missed this,” he said, moving lower and resting his head against her collarbone.

 

“I missed you…” Lily replied, her voice barely above a whisper.

 

“I missed you too,” he whispered.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily’s eyes fluttered open as the sunlight began to spill into the camper. A small groan gurgled from her throat as she stretched her arms over her head, before realizing she was still in Sweet Pea’s bed. His body remained resting beside, almost snoring… She giggled as she grabbed the arm he had around her waist and gently pushed it off of her.

 

Daisy let out a squeal of laughter from her playpen.

 

Laughing, Lily slowly moved out of the bed and slide on her underwear and shorts. She gently slid the flannel top, but not bothering to button it just yet as she went to grab Daisy. She scooped the giggling baby into her arms. “Are we hungry?” she asked, earning another giggle from the baby as Lily grabbed a jar of baby food from the counter and cracked it open. She sat on the couch, making sure to prop Daisy up in the corner as she began feeding her.

 

A low groan came from the bed as she watched Sweet Pea beginning to stir. “…morning,” he grumbled.

 

Lily smiled at him. “Morning Sweets,” she said. “Eat the food Daisy not spit it out on yourself.”

 

The bed creaked as Sweet Pea forced himself up and out of bed and making sure to put on his boxers, before raking his fingers through her disheveled hair. He plopped down on the couch next to Lily, giving a lazy smile to her before turning his attention to his daughter who squealed with laughter seeing her parents together… for once.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Daisy this thrilled before,” Lily commented as she wiped Daisy’s mouth with a spit up cloth as she was playfully spitting out food. “And she’s being messy… like her daddy.”

 

Scoffing, Sweet Pea took the jar of food and spoon from Lily and leaned over her, attempting to feed his daughter this time. He made plane noises, causing Daisy to squeal with laughter again and eat her food without incident. “Technique,” he commented, smirking at Lily.

 

“Smart ass,” Lily hissed, shoving him playfully.

 

He rested back onto the back of the couch as he handed the jar of food back to Lily. “So… can we talk about last night?” he asked, quietly.

 

“...do you regret it?”

 

“No!” Sweet Pea said, his voice panicked. “I would never!”

 

Lily looked at him over his shoulder and smiled. “Then what?”

 

“...so what is this right now?” he asked. “What are we?”

 

“Do you want to test the waters to make sure this is what we really want?”

 

Sweet Pea let out a painful groan. “This is like PTSD of Josie… you’re not going to string me along, _are you_?” he asked, rubbing his face with his hands.

 

Lily finished feeding their daughter and threw away the jar before leaning against the sink and staring at Sweet Pea. He reached across the couch and scooped up his daughter, laying her against his bare chest. “Pea,” Lily whispered. “You know I would never do that… I just. We were apart for so long.”

 

“No… I get it. Besides we have a kid,” he said, looking down at Daisy, who rubbed her eyes already sleepy from having a full belly. “Exclusively together, but also not?”

 

Crackling a smile at him, Lily pushed herself off the counter, leaning over and pressing her lips against his and running her tongue along his lower lip before she pulled away. “Exclusively together, _no title_ ,” she said, clarifying his words. “Just remember… I’m still… damaged.”

 

He frowned at her. “Lily… What that shithead did to you didn’t make you damaged goods,” he hissed. “I know you’ve got some major shit to navigate through and that’s partly why you’re hesitant-”

 

Lily let out a sarcastic laugh. “You have no idea.”

 

“But just know,” Sweet Pea continued. “I’ll be with you every step of the way and when you’re ready to be with me…”

 

“...what if I don’t get better?”

 

Sweet Pea chuckled. “You got clean, didn’t you?”

 

Lily nodded.

 

“Then you’re going to get better. And I’m going to be right there cheering you on with Daisy.”

 

Tears pricked at Lily’s dry eyes as she couldn’t believe the words Sweet Pea was telling her. He was actually willing to wait for her… work with her… accept her bullshit problems that no one else seemed to care about. She gently brushed away the tears trying to fall from her eyes as she looked away from him.

 

“...thank you, Sweets.”

 

“SWEET PEA!” Fangs shouted, barging into the camper before stopping with his mouth falling agape at the scene in front of him.

 

Lily nearly screamed, grabbing her open flannel and quickly covered herself. “FANGS!” she snapped.

 

Fangs’ eyes darted between Sweet Pea and Lily, making sure to take notice the small bruises that littered Sweet Pea’s chest and Lily’s neck... along with the disheveled state of dress the two were in. “YOU TWO-”

 

“FANGS!” Sweet Pea shouted.

 

The fellow Serpent still stood dumbstruck at the door to the camper as his eyes continued to dart between the former couple. “…you guys for real? Like _did_ you?”

 

“God,” Sweet Pea grumbled. “Yes… what the hell are you doing here?!”

 

“I-uh, _Jesus Christ_ …” Fangs said, moving his hands through his hair. “Oh, RIGHT!”

 

“Spit it out Fangs.” Lily snapped, hugging herself around her waist to keep her flannel stop closed.

 

“Gladys Jones is back… Her and Jughead’s sister moved back with FP and Jughead,” he explained.

 

Lily’s eyes went wide and felt the pit of her stomach drop to her feet. “When-?”

 

“Last night.”

 

She nodded, hugging herself tighter as she swallowed hard. What a nightmare… Especially when Gladys confronts her on not being at the supply pick up last night… instead, she was in bed with Sweet Pea. God damn it. This was her worst nightmare, come to life.

 

“Boobs look _great_ though Lily,” Fangs commented, tearing Lily from her thoughts. “Seriously. Nice and _perky_.”

 

Sweet Pea snorted.

 

“ **FANGS I SWEAR TO GOD!** ”


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally here with chapter eight! Hope you all enjoy, as always, cross-posted to my Tumblr account, check it out especially if you like any behind the scenes stuff on any of my fics!

**Chapter Eight**

 

 

“...Lily. I hope you have a good reason as to why you didn’t meet me last night.”

 

Her eyes looked up from the ground as she met the gaze of Gladys Jones as her gaze nearly pierced through her soul. Lily pulled her jacket closer around her body in hopes that Gladys wouldn’t notice the hickeys that dotted her throat. God damn it, Sweet Pea... you always had to leave a mark.

 

“Lilian?”

 

Lily’s eyes snapped up to see Gladys staring her down for an answer. “I got busy with Daisy. She was ill,” she lied, hopeful this was enough for Gladys as she had a soft spot for that little girl.

 

Sighing, Gladys walked toward her and tugged down the collar of her jacket. “Really ill, I see,” Gladys commented, tilting her head at the teenager. 

 

Swallowing hard, Lily looked away from her boss as her hand came to rub her opposite arm. “...I was with Sweet Pea.”

 

“What did I tell you about that?!”

 

“We want to try and make it work!” Lily cried. “For Daisy’s sake and for ours.”

 

“And what am I supposed to do about Kurtz?”

 

Lily raked her fingers through her blonde hair. “He’s already agreed to cook for you,” she whispered. “You don’t need me anymore.”

 

“And you selling?”

 

Frowning again, Lily’s arms came to enclose herself around the waist. “I don’t think I should-“

 

“If that’s the case. You owe me-“

 

Her eyes went wide at the realization that Gladys had been serious about the money she loaned her for the lawyer. “W-wait,” she murmured, catching Gladys’s attention. “You’re not taking the lawyer away are you?”

 

“I paid a pretty penny in car parts for that lawyer for you.”

 

“...I’ll keep selling.”

 

Gladys smirked as she came up and stroked the teenager's hair. “You’re one of my best girls,” she said. “Even if you make stupid decisions with boys.”

 

Lily gave her a weak nod before turning to leave. “Let me know when everything’s ready.”

 

“Of course.”

 

* * *

 

“...how did I end up babysitting?” Lily murmured to herself as she sat on the couch in the Jones trailer with Daisy sleeping soundly and Jellybean watching a horror movie on television.

 

“I’m not a baby,” Jellybean commented, smirking at Lily over the shoulder

 

Lily couldn’t help but laugh as she playfully kicked the younger girl with the heel of her boot. “Nah. But you’re a brat,” Lily teased. “Are you even allowed to watch this?”

 

“Mom lets me. Jughead does too,” Jellybean replied, shrugging her shoulders. 

 

Shaking her head, Lily stood up from the couch as she made sure to use pillowed to keep Daisy tucked against the couch so she wouldn’t roll off. She made her way to the small kitchen in the trailer before pulling out her cell phone. A smile curled over her lips as she found messages from Sweet Pea. 

 

“He’ll be back soon,” she said.

 

“Your _boyfriend’s_ coming home?” Jellybean called out from the living room. 

 

Lily shot her a look. “He’s not-“

 

“Yeah yeah. You got _hickeys_!”

 

“How do you even know what that is!” Lily hissed. 

 

Grinning at the teenager, Jellybean laughed before shrugging playfully. “Well. I just know a hickey when I see one. And you got _a lot_ Lils.”

 

“Okay smartass.” Lily shook her head as she went to start making herself a snack.

 

The door swung open, slamming into the wall. Lily jumped as she turned to see Jughead coming into the trailer with Sweet Pea close behind him with Fangs’ arm sling over his shoulder. 

 

“Oh my god!” Lily yelled as she moved to help them into the kitchen. “Sit down!” Jellybean rushed into the bathroom to grab the first aid kit and handed it off to Lily. Sweet Pea helped Fangs into a chair before sitting down on the floor, leaning his head back as he let out a painful sigh. 

 

Lily quickly looked over Fangs, sighing at the number of injuries on his face. “What the hell happened?!” She questioned as she started cleaning out his cuts and bandaging each one.

 

Wincing, Fangs glanced at Sweet Pea as an almost embarrassed expression fell over his face. “I don’t-“

 

“Sweet Pea,” Lily hissed, turning to him as Fangs laid his head against the table. “What happened?” She stood up and moved to sit on the floor and began cleaning out his cuts as well. “You better tell me or I’ll pour alcohol on your cuts. I mean it!”

 

Sweet Pea glanced at Lily as he let out a painful groan. “...the pretty poisons jumped us,” he groaned.

 

Pulling back, Lily’s eyes went wide. “They- **WHAT**?”

 

“They jumped us...”

 

Her eyes softened as her fingers gingerly began to dress his many wounds. His dark eyes flickered upward as their gaze locked. “Who ordered it?” She whispered. 

 

Jughead leaned against the counter. “I found Cheryl with them before they scattered. Toni may not know.”

 

“Lily don’t do anything-“

 

Flashing a smile at Sweet Pea, Lily gently moved his hair out of his face. “I won’t do anything stupid,” she said. “But you need to go back to the camper and rest. You too Fangs.” She placed the last bandage on Sweet Pea’s cheek before planting a kiss on his lips. “Go now. I need to talk to Jughead. You’re all patched up.”

 

Sweet Pea and Fangs shot uneasy glances to each other before turning their gaze to Lily. “Lils-“ Fangs said, as he pushed himself up from the chair. 

 

“It’s okay,” Lily said, outstretching her hand to help Sweet Pea back to his feet despite the major size difference. She frowned when she heard a painful groan coming from Sweet Pea. Narrowing her eyes, she placed her hands on her hips, staring him down. “Sweet Pea... lift your shirt.”

 

He smirked playfully. “If you wanted to see my body-“

 

“Don’t start.” Lily hissed as Fangs snorted at the exchange. She lifted up his shirt, finding a nasty bruise hidden underneath. “...your ribs...”

 

“I’m fine, baby girl.”

 

“No. You need it wrapped!”

 

“Lily. Baby. I’m good.”

 

“Pea!”

 

“I’m going to grab the binder,” Jughead said as he awkwardly exited the kitchen to head into his bedroom. 

 

Sweet Pea flashed a lopsided grin at Lily before leaning in and kissing her gently. “Baby girl,” he said. “I’ll be fine. It’s not bad.”

 

“IT’S BLACK!”

 

“This is your boyfriend?” Jellybean asked. “You fight like a married couple.”

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Lily turned to shoot a glare at the smallest Jones girl. “JB. I don’t need your sass,” she snapped. 

 

The preteen giggled as she crossed her arms over her chest. “What?”

 

“Go back and watch your movie. Make sure Daisy’s still asleep.”

 

“Okay, Okay!” Jellybean said, rolling her eyes before going back into the living room and sitting next to Daisy, who remained asleep.

 

Jughead returned to the kitchen with a binder as Lily slowly wrapped it around Sweet Pea’s torso, pulling the binder tightly against his body. She heard a wince fall from his lips as she tightened it.

 

“God damn Lils,” Sweet Pea grumbled as he winced again from the binder.

 

“It’s that or a rib bone float around. This way it stabilizes,” she snapped at him. “Stop trying to be so tough!”

 

He rolled his eyes as he leaned against the wall for support. “Alright Princess,” Sweet Pea grumbled as he moved to stand completely onto his feet. “I’m going home. I’ll see you later?”

 

Lily flashed him a smile and kissed his cheek lightly. “I’ll be there later,” she explained. “Now go.”

 

Nodding, Sweet Pea left the trailer and was soon followed by Fangs. Once she realized the two boys were out of earshot, Lily whipped around to face Jughead with her hands back on her hips. “So. What are we going to do?” Lily snapped as she tried to gauge Jughead’s thoughts. 

 

“...the boys won’t attack girls,” he commented.

 

“It’s why Sweet Pea and Fangs didn’t fight back.”

 

Jughead nodded. “But. You do what you have to do, Lily.”

 

A smirk formed over her face. “I was wrong about you Jughead. I like how you think.”

 

“This was a blatant attack toward me,” he explained. “And I have to respond. And I know you do too. Just don’t get caught.”

 

Lily scoffed. “Or what? Your dad will arrest me?”

 

Jughead’s mouth cracked a smile. “Valid point.”

 

The trailer door opened with a creak as Gladys walked into the home. She looked between her son and Lily confused. “What’s going on?” She asked.

 

“Sweet Pea and Fangs got jumped,” Jughead said, hopping on the kitchen counter to sit. “Lily’s asking permission to handle it.”

 

“I was just on my way out,” Lily said, quickly as she tried to walk past Gladys.

 

Gladys grabbed her arm, stopping her in her tracks. “Now wait a minute,” she said, looking at the two teenagers. “Your numbers are dropping Jughead. You need recruits-“

 

“The Ghoulies all joined the Gargoyles,” he replied. “I’ve already spoken with the last Ghoulie in Riverdale-“

 

“As a matter of fact. I believe I know _someone_ who knows the Gargoyles very well,” Gladys said, turning her attention to Lily.

 

“Gladys. This is a bad idea-“

 

Shaking her head, Gladys gave Lily a gentle smile to where it almost made Lily sick. She knew the game she was playing. Recruit the Gargoyles and they would have protection from the police, because of Jughead and FP Jones.

 

“Now Lilian,” Gladys said. “We know you used to party with their leader before I snatched you up and got you clean.”

 

Lily flinched at the words as they weren’t exactly true. She had met Kurtz only because she had begun to sell Fizzle Rocks for Gladys and he was one of her main buyers until he started cooking it himself. Sure, they partied when Lily got hooked on the junk, but that was Kurtz’s doing, to begin with.

 

“Lily?”

 

Jughead’s voice tore Lily from her thoughts as she forced a smile on her face. “Yes?” She asked.

 

“Are you willing to show me where they hide out?” He asked. “I know asking this is daunting especially after everything you’ve been through. Especially with the leader.”

 

“...for you I will Jughead.”

 

He gave her a soft smile. “Thanks.”

 

“But. One condition. I take care of Cheryl first.”

 

“You got it. I’ll get Daisy home for you.”

 

* * *

 

It was still dark as Lily arrived at Pop’s wearing her Serpent leather jacket. She looked around the property, trying to see if Cheryl and her gang had left yet or were stupid enough to stick around. And of course, she was. She found Cheryl with the other Pretty Poisons leaning against the diner. She noticed Toni and Cheryl in the middle of a heated debate, probably because Lily had called Toni and warned her she was coming.

 

“Cheryl you can’t just go around attacking other gangs!” Toni shouted. “You don’t understand what you’ve done!”

 

“Oh TT. It’ll be fine I’m not worried about some little, trailer trash Serpent girl.” Cheryl Said, giggling at her girlfriend.

 

“Lily isn’t like me, Cheryl. She _will_ fight. And she will fight back _hard_.”

 

“TT! I’ll be fine-“

 

“You wanna **bet**?” Lily hissed, jerking Cheryl up by the fistful of red hair she grabbed and throwing her up against the diner again. Cheryl let out a shrill scream as she looked to Toni and the other girls for assistance. Lily quickly shot a glare at Toni. “Back. Off.”

 

“...babe I _warned_ you,” Toni whispered, calling off the other Poisons.

 

Lily took her forearm, slamming Cheryl against the diner again and pinning her against the building. “You think you’re so smart don’t you Cheryl?” Lily snapped, pulling out her switchblade and flipping open the blade and holding it up to Cheryl’s face. “You think you’re sly beating up on guys who you knew wouldn’t fight back?”

 

“Lily! Please, she doesn’t-“

 

“SHUT UP TONI OR YOU GET IT TOO!” Lily snarled. “This is your fucking gang! Get a fucking grip on your girls! Or I’ll fucking put them in their place!”

 

“Let me go!” Cheryl screamed, struggling against Lily.

 

Smirking at the redhead, Lily waved the switchblade back and forth mocking her. “Oh no no no,” she said, her voice going even. “It’s not fun when they fight back is it?”

 

“You’re not even dating anymore! Why haven’t you joined us-!”

 

Scoffing, Lily pulled back on Cheryl and slammed her back into the building. “I’m not joining your gang of misfit, disloyal trash,” Lily growled. “But what I’m going to do...” She reared back her balled fist before punching the Blossom girl across the cheek. “Stop barking in a territory you don’t belong in Northsider. Or your next lesson will be worse.”

 

Cheryl stumbled before eventually falling onto the ground after letting out a pathetic whine as Lily turned to walk away. “Serpent _slut_!” Cheryl called out, pushing herself to her knees.

 

It was enough to stop Lily in her tracks.

 

“...what did you say?”

 

Cheryl smirked at Lily as she stood up on her feet again. “My mother told me all about you Southside mothers... and your _bastard babies_. Guess it’s true,” she hissed.

 

“Cheryl!” Toni snapped.

 

It was too late. 

 

Lily rushed at the redhead and tackled her to the ground after landing a few more hits on her. She managed to get Cheryl onto her back and used her weight to keep her there, switchblade still in hand as she straddled her lap. “I told you it would be worse,” Lily hissed. “No one insults my daughter like that.”

 

“Lily stop!” Toni pleaded. 

 

Ignoring her friend, Lily grabbed a handful of Cheryl’s bright, red hair, yanking her head upward. “Say goodbye to your hair...” Lily snapped as she took the switchblade and cut out a chunk of Cheryl’s tresses, making her scream. “This is my trophy for tonight. If you ever lay a hand on him again. Or even think about my daughter again. I’ll end you.” 

 

Lily stood up and landed one last kick on Cheryl’s stomach before storming away from the property, with the red hair in her fist.

 

“Lily!” Toni called out. 

 

“If it happens again Topaz, YOU’RE **NEXT**!”

 

* * *

 

Walking into the camper, Lily found Daisy asleep in her playpen again and Sweet Pea snoring on his couch. Her face softened at the scene taking place before her as a smile formed over her lips. She slowly removed her Serpent Jacket and tossed it on the kitchen counter. Walking toward the couch, Lily gently poked Sweet Pea on the forehead causing him to groan as his body began stirring. She giggled lightly as his eyes fluttered open and smiled back at the sight of her.

 

“You’re home,” he yawned

 

“I’m home,” she said, brushing his stray hairs from his face. “I said go to bed. Not the couch.”

 

“...I wanted to stay up for you,” He admitted before his eyes fell to her hands. His brow furrowed at the sight of the red hair in Lily’s fist. “What the hell is that?”

 

“...trophy,” Lily explained, tossing the hair away into the garbage. “I beat Cheryl into the ground and cut her hair.”

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes went wide as he stared at her. “But-!”

 

“Jughead gave me permission.”

 

“Lily I didn’t-“

 

Lily kissed his cheek gently. “They won’t be bothering you again,” she said, shrugging. “And she won’t be calling Daisy a bastard baby ever again. That’s for sure.”

 

“She-WHAT?”

 

Lily immediately shushed him as she could hear Daisy beginning to stir from being so close together in the camper. “Don’t wake her up. I took care of it, babe,” she explained, running her fingers through his hair as she tried to flatten his ever-present bed head.

 

Sweet Pea sighed as he leaned his head into her hand causing her to giggle. “So what next?” He asked. “Our numbers are dwindling... all the girls deflected to the Poisons. Only girls that are left are you and Jones’s girlfriend. We need numbers or we’re going to lose more than we already did.”

 

Frowning, Lily pulled him into a gentle kiss. “Promise you won’t have a coronary?”

 

“...I promise.”

 

“Jughead wants me to go with him to recruit the Gargoyles.”

 

“I lied. I’m having a _fucking_ coronary!” Sweet Pea snapped as he jumped to his feet and began pacing the small camper. “Is Jones fucking stupid?!”

 

Lily sighed as she stood up and grabbed him by his arms. “Please. Just trust me-“

 

“After what that shit head did to you?!”

 

“Sweet Pea loser your voice!”

 

“Absolutely **not**!” He snapped, jerking out of her grip and continued to pace the camper. “We’re not aligning with those drug dealers!”

 

Lily sighed as she ran her tongue along her dry lips. “Please. Just listen. We’re just going to see. They may not even join Sweet Pea. It’s Jughead’s decision. I just know where their hideout is... and I’m taking him.”

 

He rubbed his hands against his face before collapsing onto the couch again. Lily took a seat next to him and gingerly grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. “Trust me,” Lily whispered. “I don’t want to. But it’s our best shot. The Ghoulies are gone. We need numbers. You said it yourself.”

 

Groaning, Sweet Pea laid his head back on the back of the couch. “One condition,” he grumbled. 

 

“What is it, Pea?”

 

“You’re my girl now,” he growled. “That fucker so much as looks in your direction... I’m going to _wreck_ his shit.”

 

Lily bit her lower lip to keep herself from laughing as she had missed this side of Sweet Pea. “No one is taking me away from you,” she assured him. “I promise.”

 

“If he fucking hurts you again. It’s game on.” He continued. “I fucking mean it!”

 

“Okay, hard ass. Let’s go to bed,” Lily teased as she stood up from the couch. She stripped down to her underwear before glancing over her shoulder at Sweet Pea, Who was shamelessly checking out her curves. “Enjoying the view? Get up and come to bed loser.”

 

He grinned before, standing up and pulling off his clothes until he was in his boxers but making sure to hand off his flannel top to Lily as she slipped it on. He climbed into bed first and she followed suit as his arm slung over her waist and pulled her against his body.

 

“Goodnight Pea,” she yawned.

 

“Goodnight baby girl.”

 


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is over 4.2k words. I AM SO SORRY IT’S INSANELY LONG. Oh my GOD. Anyway. I hope you enjoy. Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated from each and every one of you because I love interacting with all of you! Also, as always, this is cross-posted to my Riverdale Tumblr. You can find a link to that on my profile page, where you can find other one-shots and stories that I haven't posted here for whatever reason haha. Enjoy guys!

**Chapter Nine** ****

 

“Are you sure you can do this Lily?”

 

Glancing at Jughead in the passenger’s seat, Lily forced a small smile and nodded as she opened her door. Jughead followed suit and exited the car with her. She stuffed her hands into her Serpent jacket as she led Jughead toward the door of the decrepit building. She grabbed the handle to the door before turning back to Jughead and let out a sigh.

 

“Are you sure you want to do this Jughead?” Lily asked, chewing her lower lip nervously. She watched his eyes look around the building, taking in the sights around him of the bizarre imagery of bones and gargoyles. “This is the Gargoyle Gang hideout... they’re not like us. I just need you to understand that. Kurtz is-“

 

Jughead’s eyes closed before raising a hand. “Let’s go. Take me.”

 

Nodding, Lily opened the door and immediately greeted by two gang members in Gargoyle masks. She shot them a glare as she lifted her top, revealing her scar on her rib from Kurtz branding her. “Let me in. I need-“

 

One member shook his head. “We have orders from the queen.”

 

“Queen?” Lily asked, shooting another glare at them. “I need to talk to Kurtz.”

 

“We can’t let you in.”

 

“Why the fuck not?!” Lily shouted at them.

 

The two members were gently moved aside as a small, blonde stepped between them, sporting a black leather jacket with deep crimson embellishments along the sleeves. Lily grimaced as her eyes locked with the girl’s striking blue eyes... regretting her own decision coming here now.

 

“Myra Vaughn... I should’ve known.”

 

Smirking, Myra gave a quick wink to Lily. “Hello, Lily Owens.”

 

“What are you doing here Myra?”

 

Her crimson-painted lips curled up into a grin. “I’m queen now,” she explained. “Which makes you old news.”

 

“I need to speak to Kurtz. I brought Jughead Jones.” Lily snapped at her. “I’m not interested in him...”

 

Myra gave a bored sigh as she looked over Lily’s shoulder at the Serpent King behind her. “Considering we’ve seen you hanging around Sweet Pea’s camper a lot,” Myra replied, looking over her nails. “Kurtz isn’t too happy...”

 

Lily raked her fingers through her hair as she rolled her eyes in frustration at the little blonde that was proving to be quite the obstacle. “Myra I swear to god-“

 

Jughead stepped forward, silencing his female member. “I’m offering an alliance,” he explained. “And protection from the law.”

 

Her blue eyes narrowed at him. “How?”

 

“...my father’s the sheriff,” he replied. “I heard your gang is wanted for dealing.”

 

Myra looked over Jughead. “I’ll speak to Kurtz, Hellcaster...” she managed to say before disappearing further into the building.

 

Jughead turned to look at Lily. “Who-?”

 

Crossing her arms, Lily shook her head in annoyance. “Myra Vaughn. She’s always been Kurtz’s favorite pet,” Lily explained. “He favored her over all the others. She was a quiet little mouse in school, but when she met him... she fell for his Gargoyle King koolaid...”

 

“And she’s queen?” He asked. “What about that whole thing with you?”

 

“...Kurtz always made it obvious he would rule the gang with her at his side,” Lily continued, looking up at Jughead. “I was a sexual distraction while Myra was still... what did he call it? Awakening?” A confused expression fell over Jughead’s face, causing Lily to merely shrug in response to her leader. “I never claimed to understand their dealings... or the game they play. I just did Fizzle Rocks. To be honest, Myra’s just as twisted as he is...”

 

Shaking his head, Jughead let out a small sigh as he crossed his arms. “So they obviously take Gryphons and Gargoyles very seriously,” he stated, glancing up to notice Lily’s nod. “So I’ll have to use that as a bargaining tactic...”

 

“Kurtz will see you, Jughead,” Myra said, returning to the door. “But Lily you have to wait outside.”

 

Jughead’s eyes narrowed at Myra as he shook his head. “I’m in enemy territory,” he said. “I deserve back up with me.”

 

“...fine,” she grumbled, turning on her heel. “Follow me.”

 

The two Serpents followed Myra further into the building as they looked around, noting the building was dark and barely lit up by scattered candles and bizarre stick figures hanging from the ceiling. Lily almost felt immune to the bizarre workings of the Gargoyle lair as they moved further into the room, watching some members almost twitching in fits… and Lily wondered if they were withdrawing from Fizzle Rocks.

 

“Kurtz,” Myra said, stopping at a dimly lit corner. “He insisted to bring Lily.”

 

His eyes darted between Jughead and Lily before he motioned for Jughead to take a seat. He glanced at Myra, motioning slightly at her with his hand. She placed herself between Jughead and Lily, crossing her arms and flashing a knowing smirk at her rival.

 

“You’re kidding, Myra?” Lily grumbled. “You actually fell for this-”

 

“Watch it, Lily,” she hissed. “This is a better offer of protection versus having you in the gang anymore… Even Gladys doesn’t trust you. How does that feel?”

 

Rubbing her eyes, Lily decided not to give into Myra’s childish taunts as she tried to strain her ears to listen to what Kurtz and Jughead were discussing. Secretly, she hoped this deal would fall through… Seeing Kurtz every day again seemed almost like a hell on earth, let alone his pet Myra and her constant comments.

 

“...you think gryphons and gargoyles is a  _game_?”

 

Myra and Lily looked up to see Kurtz standing up along with Jughead. Lily quickly moved to back up her leader as Kurtz stepped forward almost squaring up with him until Myra cut in front of her with a smirk plastered over her painted lips.

 

“You are mistaken…” Kurtz growled, taking another step toward Jughead. “You come here as a king, but you are not a king. And you  _think_ we are playing a  _game_.”

 

Lily tried to push past Myra as she watched Kurtz gain on Jughead, but the blonde merely pushed Lily back and shook her head in an almost playful manner. “No no no,” she said, wagging a finger at the Serpent. “This isn’t for you to meddle in…”

 

“Kurtz!” Lily snapped at him.

 

It was as if he hadn’t even heard her voice as his stare remained fixated on Jughead’s gaze. A smirk curled over his lips before he turned away from the Serpent King. “But we are living a prophecy,” Kurtz explained, outstretching his arms before sitting back down on his chair. “And you’re all just sacrifices waiting to be made.”

 

Lily’s eyes darted back to Jughead, who met her with an uneasy gaze. “Jughead… let’s just go.”

 

Myra walked away from Lily, making her way to stand behind Kurtz as her hands rested on his shoulder. Her smirk growing more as her eyes fixated on Lily once again. Kurtz placed a hand over hers, glancing up at her with a small smile before turning his attention back to the Serpents.

 

“The Gargoyle King  _lives_ ,” Kurtz growled. “And he will  _decide_ and he will  _choose_ and only the  _worthy_ will ascend.”

 

Grabbing Jughead’s arm, Lily attempted to pull him away. “Let’s go,” she hissed to him. “This was a terrible idea.”

 

“Let’s go,” Jughead replied, nodding his head at Lily as he took his leave first.

 

Lily glanced back at Myra. “You’re a fool, Myra Vaughn,” she snapped before leaving with Jughead.

 

* * *

 

“Sweet Pea,” Lily said, raking her fingers through her hair as she watched him pacing the camper. “I’m fine. We’re both fine-”

 

His eyes narrowed at her before finally taking a seat on the couch and letting out a grumble of frustration. “He didn’t touch you or anything, right?”

 

Lily’s eyes softened as a smile formed over her lips. She slipped off her jacket, setting it on the bed before moving to sit next to him on the small couch in the camper. She gently brushed the stray hairs away from his forehead before pecking him lightly on the nose. “No,” she whispered. “No one touched me. Relax. His pet is back so he doesn’t need me anymore.”

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Sweet Pea couldn’t help but smile at her small signs of affection. “Pet?” he asked.

 

A small sigh fell from Lily’s lips as she rubbed her eyes with her fingers. “A girl he’s practically manipulated into what he wanted as what he calls a perfect queen,” she explained, reaching up and playing with a strand of his dark hair.

 

“Well good,” he growled, turning toward her and touching her face. “He can have her.”

 

Smiling, Lily leaned into Sweet Pea before pressing her lips against his, running her fingers through his hair. His hands moved to grab her by the waist, pulling her into his lap before his hands moved up the back of her top and brushing against the clasp of her bra. Her tongue ran along his lower lip almost begging him for access into his mouth. Chuckling into the kiss, Sweet Pea opened his mouth bringing his tongue to massage against her, earning a small moan from Lily’s throat.

 

“Sweet Pea-OH MY GOD CAN YOU TWO STOP?”

 

Lily and Sweet Pea immediately pulled apart as they looked to see Fangs had barged into the camper. Sweet Pea let out a painful groan as Lily shot Fangs a glare for interrupting as she slid off of Sweet Pea’s lap.

 

“Can you two keep your hands off of each other for maybe four seconds please?!” Fangs pleaded, nearly gagging now.

 

“DO YOU EVER KNOCK?” Lily shouted back at him.

 

Fangs shot an offended expression at Lily. “…that’s rude. He’s my best friend.”

 

“...if you cost me getting laid,” Sweet Pea snapped. “I swear to God, Fangs-”

 

Rolling his eyes, Fangs walked further into the camper and toward the playpen where Daisy was sitting up and playing with toys. He quickly snatched her up and cuddled her. “You were going to do the nasty in front of your innocent daughter?” he said, shaking his head. “FOR SHAME!”

 

“She has no idea what we’re doing,” Lily groaned as she laid her head against the back of the couch.

 

Fangs cuddled the small baby, causing Daisy to squeal with laughter. “My poor goddaughter,” he said, shaking his head at Daisy. “Being forced to live in these conditions.”

 

“I never said you were godfather,” Lily said, exasperated.

 

“Fangs why are you here…?” Sweet Pea grumbled as he crossed his arms.

 

Waving Lily off, Fangs ignored the comment and looked up at Sweet Pea and Lily. “Jughead said his mom needed to speak with Lily,” he explained.

 

She felt her stomach nearly drop to her feet, but luckily she was able to keep a blank expression on the outside as the many possibilities flooded into her mind as to what Gladys wanted. Knowing how hellbent she was for the Gargoyles to be protected by the Serpents, she wondered if Gladys was going to berate her for not convincing them along with Jughead.

 

“Lils?”

 

Her eyes widened as she heard Fangs’ voice. “Sorry,” she said, smiling nervously at him. “Right now?”

 

Nodding, Fangs bounced Daisy in his arms. “She’s at the trailer.”

 

“Thanks,” she said, glancing at Sweet Pea over her shoulder. “I’ll be back soon. Make sure Daisy behaves-”

 

“I always do!” Sweet Pea exclaimed, offended Lily would even assume he would corrupt his own daughter.

 

She cracked a smile as she grabbed her jacket again and left the camper, stuffing her hands into her pockets as she made the short walk back to Sunnyside Trailer Park. Her thoughts scattered in her brain as she tried to keep herself calm, but also feeling sick at the idea of what Gladys would want to speak about. Honestly, Lily was thankful that Jughead had decided against the idea of recruiting the Gargoyles and she assumed that Gladys would have to fall in line with him being the leader… But deep down, she knew better.

 

Gladys wouldn’t be satisfied with a simple no. Even from her own son.

 

Lily arrived at the Jones’ family trailer and found Gladys near the back, leaning against the trailer as she took a long drag of a cigarette before her dark eyes fell on the teenager. A smirk curled over her lips as she finished the long drag and throwing the cigarette onto the ground, rubbing it out with her heel.

 

“Gladys,” Lily whispered, looking down at the ground. “You wanted to see me?”

 

“You and I are taking a little field trip today,” Gladys explained.

 

Lily frowned. “Where?”

 

“We’re going to recruit the Gargoyles since my son can’t stomach it himself.”

 

Lily’s eyes widened as she felt nausea building up in the pit of her stomach. “Are you sure you should?” she asked. “Jughead was pretty against the idea when I took him there and he met Kurtz-”

 

Gladys tilted her head at Lily. “Are you questioning me?”

 

“N-no!”

 

“Then let’s go,” Gladys said.

 

* * *

 

“Now…” Gladys said, smiling at Lily. “You let me do the talking with Jughead. Stay quiet.”

 

They had just arrived back at the Jones’ trailer at Sunnyside Trailer Park after finishing negotiations with the Gargoyle Gang and somehow, Gladys had managed to convince Kurtz this was the best option for them, even managing to hire them as her Fizzle Rock cooks.

 

Kurtz and Myra stood back, whispering to each other as a smirk curled over Myra’s red lips almost trying to taunt Lily in a way. She watched as Kurtz placed a kiss against Myra’s temple as his arm moved around her shoulders. Myra’s blue eyes remained fixated on Lily... was she trying to make her jealous?

 

Rolling her eyes, Lily looked away as she glanced at her phone seeing a picture from Sweet Pea pop up on her phone of him and Daisy cuddling on the couch. Her eyes softened at the sight as she couldn’t help but smile. Another text appeared from Sweet Pea: I miss you.

 

“Let’s go,” Gladys said, tearing Lily’s attention away from her phone.

 

Kurtz and Myra placed their Gargoyle masks on before Kurtz burst through the door to the Jones trailer. Lily shooting an alarmed expression toward Gladys for their antics. Gladys merely shrugged and followed them inside with Lily bringing up the rear.

 

“It’s okay kids... they’re with me,” Gladys stated, trying to calm her son and daughter.

 

JB immediately ran to Lily once she made her way into the apartment, as Lily put an arm around the youngest Jones. Jughead’s eyes darted between Lily and Gladys.

 

“What are they doing here?” Jughead demanded.

 

Gladys shrugged again. “I did what you couldn’t,” she said. “Take off those stupid masks.”

 

Kurtz and Myra glared at the Jones matriarch before pulling off the masks.

 

“Lily?” Jughead asked.

 

Looking away, Lily frowned as she hugged JB closer. “I tried to tell her-“

 

“It was my idea,” Gladys said. “I know you guys will find a way to work it out!”

 

A worried look flashed over Lily’s eyes as she looked at Myra and Kurtz eyeing Jughead carefully. Jughead let out a small sigh as he waved off Lily to leave the trailer and go back to the camper. Lily gave one last squeeze to JB as she pushed her back toward her brother and took her to leave.

 

“Make sure Sweet Pea knows,” Jughead called out after her.

 

Lily stuck her thumb up in the air to signal she had heard his orders as she walked back to the camper, finding Sweet Pea inside with Daisy asleep on his chest. She gently scooped up her daughter and placed her in the playpen to get some sleep before poking Sweet Pea on the forehead.

 

“Hey baby girl,” he said, his eyes barely opening. “You took longer than I thought.”

 

“Gladys made the choice to make me take her to the Gargoyles and recruit them herself,” she said.

 

Sweet Pea’s dark eyes widened at her as she sat down next to him on the couch. “You’re fucking joking?” He hissed.

 

Shaking her head, Lily wrapped her arms around his waist as she pulled him closer to him. “No, I’m not,” she whispered, burying her face into his shoulder trying not to show how upset she was over this. “Jughead wanted me to tell you... for obvious reasons. He’s not happy either.”

 

She felt his arm snake around her waist nearly pulling her into his lap again as she adjusted herself to straddle his lap. Her hands moved to rest on his shoulders, trying not to giggle as she felt his hands slid down to her bottom. Her fingertips danced along the skin of his neck especially along his tattoo, causing him to shudder under her touch.

 

“Lily,” he growled, laying his head against her throat.

 

Her hands came up, moving through his hair. “Sweet Pea...”

 

“You’re mine,” he murmured. “Right?”

 

Lily tilted her head. “Sweets... why would you think that I would-“

 

“You’ve left before...”

 

Her eyes saddened at his sentiment as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “Sweets,” she murmured. “I wouldn’t do that to you ever again... I never wanted to do it, to begin with...”

 

“I know,” he murmured against her skin.

 

Lily stroked his hair. “Babe... I swear to you. I’m not going anywhere this time.”

 

She felt his lips against her throat. “I don’t think I could take it,” he said. “Losing you and her again.”

 

“...Pea.”

 

Sweet Pea straightened up his position on the couch as his hold around her waist tightened. “Lily,” he murmured against her skin again. “I’ve lost so many people in my life that I don’t think I can take another. Josie didn’t want me, in fact, she used me. My mom fucked right off… my dad. I don’t know where he is Lily. I don’t.”

 

Lily pulled away from him and stared at him. “What?”

 

His eyes fell to the floor to avert her gaze. “I don’t know where he is,” he admitted. “One day he was here with Daze… and the next minute he handed her to me and left. Not that it matters… I’ve always been alone.”

 

Lily felt tears stinging at her eyes as she gently placed her hands on his face, making him look up at her and her thumbs rubbed against them in a comforting manner. “Sweet Pea,” she whispered. “I promise… nothing is going to change between us again… I never broke a promise, have I?”

 

Sweet Pea opened his mouth to reply before silencing himself. Lily leaned in and planted a kiss against his forehead, and then his nose, and then finally on his lips as the tears managed to escape from her eyes and fall down her cheeks. “No…” Sweet Pea whispered. “You came back…” He moved to rest his forehead against her throat again as her fingers brushed through his hair. A small, content sigh fell from his lips as his eyes slowly closed.

 

“And I always will come back,” she whispered, forcing his head back up so she could kiss him again. She pulled away and leaned her forehead against his as she closed her eyes as well. “I’m right here, Sweet Pea. I’m not going anywhere.”

 

“...Lily?”

 

“Yes?”

 

His grip tightened. “I’m happy you came back…”

 

Confused, Lily pulled away as she looked over his face. “What?” she asked.

 

“I know I was an asshole to you… after the whole thing at the pool party at Cheryl’s,” he explained. “I handled shit so wrong-”

 

“Now wait a minute,” Lily said, placing a finger to his lips. “I’m just as much to blame for that as you are. I pushed you away. I refused to answer your calls or texts. I practically ceased to exist and expected you to take me back with open arms after no word for months. It was childish.”

 

“Lils-”

 

A smile formed over his lips. “We’re teenagers, Pea. I think it’s okay that we handled things so poorly,” she explained. “But… I think we’re making strides in fixing everything. Especially for her.” Her head turned to look at Daisy sleeping soundly in the playpen before turning back to Sweet Pea, seeing a smile on his face now. She chewed on her lower lip. “We have to make things right for her… Starting now.”

 

“We’re together again, aren’t we?”

 

Lily’s eyes softened as she kissed him quickly. “There are things I need to come to terms with… things I need to end, Sweet Pea. Things I need to tell you,” she whispered. “It’ll come. I promise. But I need you-”

 

Sweet Pea silenced her with a kiss before pulling away and leaning his forehead against hers again with the smile remaining on his face. “I’ll always be here when you need me,” he explained. “When you’re ready to tell me everything… I’ll be right here waiting.”

 

Lily wondered if he would still accept her knowing that she had dealt Fizzle Rocks along with abusing them. She wondered if he would still accept her for working as a drug runner for Gladys Jones behind Jughead’s back. She wondered if he would still accept her for all the vile things Kurtz convinced her to agree to while she was addicted to Fizzle Rocks.

 

But, she had to start _somewhere_.

 

Her gaze remained fixated on his eyes as he gave her a gentle smile. Her mind wandered off to places she wished she felt comfortable enough to take him to as well, but… She knew things with Gladys would have to end, which meant her father staying locked up longer. She would have to come clean about her dealings… her relationship with Kurtz… She would have to face her own father and explain what she had done to try and help him. She would have to tell Jughead about his mother.

 

“Are you sure you can handle this ride?” Lily asked, quietly.

 

Sweet Pea smirked. “We had a kid at sixteen. I’m ready.”


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally here with an update on this baby. I promise I’m back in the swing of things again! Thank you for being patient with me and soon KIS will be updated as well!

**Chapter Ten**

 

 

 

Sitting in the classroom next to Sweet Pea, Lily nervously tapped her pencil against the desk as she watched Jughead pace back and forth at the front. The air was tense with the Serpents and Gargoyles merging together into one gang and it was started to make Lily feel ill. She could feel Myra and Kurtz’s stared burning into her back.

 

“Jughead?” Lily said, sighing. “Are you ready to start?”

 

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Jughead nodded. “Let’s begin,” he said. “Starting with the fight that started earlier.”

 

Sweet Pea glanced at Lily, noticing her constant fidgeting as he placed a hand on her leg. He gave her a gentle squeeze before smiling at her. “Relax,” He said. “I’m right here.”

 

Her eyes met his before her gaze softened. She gave him a small nod as Jughead continued to lecture the newly recruited Gargoyles for fighting with the Pretty Poisons and the Farmers... Her eyes fell back down to her desk as she began doodling in the margins of her notebook.

 

“-Kurtz what are you smiling about?” Jughead asked, his eyes narrowing at the Gargoyle leader.

 

Lily turned to look at Kurtz as a smirk curled over his lips. Myra sat on his thigh with her arm around his shoulders to hold her steady. Her crimson-painted lips smiling but her eyes flashed wildly at Jughead’s accusation.

 

“Just thinking hot looting the alchemist lair was one of our more... rewarding, quests,” Kurtz commented.

 

“Are you serious?! You did that as apart of a G&G game?!” Jughead snapped.

 

Myra’s eyes flashed again as she jumped up from Kurtz’s leg. “Don’t talk to him like that,” she said, sharply.

 

Ignoring her comment, Jughead pointed to the two and sighed. “You’re going to return that equipment,” he demanded.

 

“The hell I am,” Kurtz growled.

 

“Frickin’ Fizzle rock junkies,” Fangs hissed from his seat, as he looked over his shoulder at Kurtz and Myra.

 

Tilting her head, Myra glanced at Kurtz who’s eyes narrowed at Fangs. “You wanna go right now?” He asked, his voice remaining even as he jumped up from his seat.

 

Fangs quickly jumped to his feet as well as the two teenagers as Sweet Pea followed his best friend for backup. Myra peered over Kurtz’s shoulders, watching Fangs carefully.

 

“We haven’t forgotten about you spying on us, Fangs Fogarty,” Myra said, stepping around Kurtz. Her movements were fluid and graceful...and quick. Lily had almost forgotten how skillfully trained Kurtz had made his little queen. Quickly placing herself between Kurtz and Fangs, Myra looked up at the Serpent and tilted her head innocently at him. “Are you actually going to get through me to get to him?”

 

Lily’s eyes narrowed as she stood up to go confront Myra seeing right through the little mind game she was playing. She felt an arm push her back as she looked up at Sweet Pea and shot a glare at him. “Pea...” Lily hissed.

 

“Sit down,” he grumbled back to her.

 

“Little Lily... can’t even fight for her own gang. You want to call us junkies Fangs... perhaps take a look at your little friend,” Myra casually mentioned. “Little Lily who sees monsters when she does Fizzle Rocks...”

 

Her stomach dropped at the comment about her addiction struggles. She took a step backward as she looked down at the ground. “That’s not-“

 

“Fuck you,” Fangs said, taking a step forward.

 

Kurtz immediately grabbed Myra, pushing her out of the way. “I should’ve beaten you over the head with that branding iron when I had the chance,” he hissed.

 

“Enough!” Jughead shouted, slamming his hand down on the desk causing Lily to jump. “Back down!”

 

“Jesus!” Lily said, placing a hand over her heart. She slowly slid back into her seat as Sweet Pea and Fangs backed down to their desks. She watched as Sweet Pea sat on the desk but Fangs moved around the desk and remained standing, leaning against it with a scowl over his face. Jughead began to speak again as he demanded everyone beginning to learn the Serpent laws, especially the newer recruits. God this was going to be a disaster.

 

“Kurtz,” Jughead growled. “I can’t hear you.”

 

“I play by a different set of rules...” Kurtz replied, tilting his head at Jughead.

 

Lily turned to look back at Jughead with a frown. This was a bad idea...

 

“Then you’re out of the gang!” Jughead snapped.

 

“You came to me remember?” Kurtz hissed, jumping up from his seat with Myra close behind him. “Your mother came to me. Invited us into the Serpents. And looking around you need us more than we need you...”

 

Jumping to their feet, Sweet Pea and Lily immediately gathered around Jughead for protection Incase Kurtz were to try something against their leader. Lily shot a nervous glance to Sweet Pea as Kurtz gained on them.

 

“And perhaps,” Kurtz continued. “You should look and see which members of yours are hiding some dark secrets... and going without any punishment. Interesting to see that some people still have a place after all the horrible things they’ve done.” His eyes fell on Lily, sending chills up her spine before she felt Sweet Pea move around and instantly stood in front of her like a wall.

 

“Don’t. Fucking. Look. At. Her,” he growled, taking one step forward. “We know what you did to her. We know about the mark on her that you forced on her-“

 

“Forced?” Myra asked, smiling playfully. “Oh, you silly ogre. No one forced her to take the mark.”

 

Shaking his head, Sweet Pea took another step forward as his eyes remained steady on Kurtz. “No. I know what you did to her. You’re never threatening her again,” he growled, crossing his arms.

 

“Pea...” Lily whispered.

 

He shook his head. “No one and I mean no one is threatening you again.”

 

“Sweet Pea,” Jughead said, his voice stern. “Back. Off.”

 

“No!” He shouted. “It’s bullshit! We shouldn’t even let these fuckers in our gang! They nearly killed Lily and no one seems to give a flying fuck about when she nearly overdosed on that shit this fucker gave her!”

 

Jughead let out a small sigh. “Sweet Pea. I understand, but-“

 

Sweet Pea shot a glare in Jughead’s direction before grabbing Lily’s wrist and pulling her out of the classroom, ending the meeting.

 

* * *

 

 

Lily walked into the camper with Daisy in her arms after picking her up from the Fogarty family as Fangs’ mother was watching her while Lily attended class. Sweet Pea followed into the trailer close behind her and nearly slammed his door shut, causing Lily to jump in surprise. She rolled her eyes and placed Daisy into her crib before sitting on the bed in the camper.

 

“Pea... that was quite a stunt you pulled,” she whispered.

 

“He fucking can’t let you be around that fucking-“

 

“...stop swearing so much please,” Lily pleaded. “Jughead has to boost our numbers and this wasn’t exactly his choice either.”

 

Huffing in frustration, Sweet Pea sat down on the couch as he raked his fingers through his hair. “I just hate that Kurtz guy okay?” He said, flatly. “After everything, he’s done to you? Fuck him.”

 

“Pea...”

 

“I’m serious Lily!” He snapped. “I’m going-!”

 

“You’re going to sit there and not do anything because that’s what Jughead wants,” Lily said, standing up and walking toward him. She gently brushed her fingers through his hair before sitting down next to him on the couch. She watched as his eyes slowly closed and his body relaxes from her touch. “Right?” She whispered.

 

Huffing, Sweet Pea pulled away. “Fine.”

 

Lily giggled and kissed his temple. “Thank you,” She whispered as she felt his arms snake around her waist and pulling her into his lap. She kissed his forehead as her legs moved to straddle his lap. Her eyes saddened as a thought bounced around in the back of her mind. The vow she had made herself to start righting all the things she had done wrong over the past few months. “Pea?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“...I need to tell you something.”

 

He pulled away from her as he looked up at her face. His eyes searching her face and almost assessing her expression. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Remember when I told you there were things I needed to tell you... things I have to do?”

 

Sweet Pea quirked an eyebrow but nodded at her.

 

Tears pried at the corner of her eyes as her gaze fell to his lap, avoiding eye contact with him. “I’m scared to tell you-“

 

“Nothing you can say will make me run away okay?”

 

“...I’ve been selling Fizzle Rocks,” She said, quickly as the tears flowed from her eyes. “I’ve been selling them for Gladys... Jughead’s mom. And I don’t know how to get out, she promised to help pay for a lawyer to get my dad out of prison but she keeps piling more debt over my head and I can’t escape-“

 

Sweet Pea planted his lips on her to silence Lily for a moment. “Shh,” his voice was soft as his arms tightened around her waist. “We need to tell Jones-“

 

“No!” She cried. “He’ll kick me out!”

 

“No... he won’t. Not when we tell him why and who’s behind it all.”

 

Lily shook her head. “No! She’ll come for me! She’ll know-!”

 

“Lily.” His voice grew stern, catching her attention. “Jones will help get you out if that’s what you really want. And I will protect you. You’re not alone anymore. I know in Toledo you were and that’s probably why things got so difficult for you. Fuck I wish I never let you go there...”

 

Sniffing back more tears, Lily raked her fingers through her hair as she tried to regain a sense of composure as she continued to talk to Sweet Pea. His gaze remained fixated on her face while she avoided eye contact, worrying he would be ashamed of her. “Fangs knew,” she murmured. “He caught me there when he was selling. And he didn’t rat me out. Not even to you! And I sat back while he got kicked out-!”

 

“Because Fangs has always been a good friend,” he replied, his fingers giving her a light squeeze. His lips curled into a smile. “Lily. He’s back in the gang so it’s fine...”

 

“It’s not fine!” she gasped. “I should get the same treatment!”

 

“Lily...”

 

“It’s why I started using Fizzle Rocks! Because of Gladys! And I knew you would be ashamed of me if I ever came back and found out! I couldn’t risk it-!”

 

Sweet Pea sat back against the couch as his eyes going wide at her explosion.

 

“I started selling. She sent me to sell to Kurtz... and he got me to try it... he-he... he somehow convinced me to do some horrible things with him... I was miserable without you Sweet Pea. I had a baby. I was alone and dealing fucking drugs! I’m nothing but a petty criminal! Josie was right, I’m a ducking junkie.”

 

His eyes narrowed as he gripped her waist and flipping her onto her back, pinning Lily against the cushions of the couch as he remained over her. “Now you listen Lillian,” he snapped, using her actual name. “What that creep did to you was manipulative and shitty. It wasn’t your fault. Nothing was your fault.”

 

“But-!”

 

“No buts,” Sweet Pea snapped at her. “I saw the pictures of what he made you do.”

 

“...and I consented Sweet Pea.”

 

“You were in a shitty state of mind too!” He hissed at her. “And if you think I would abandon you at this point, you’re fucking wrong. I’m not going anywhere!”

 

Lily’s eyes went wide as she stared up into his. “Pea...”

 

“I told you. I’m here for you when you’re ready to tell me everything. Nothing will chase me away. And when you’re ready to tell Jones about what’s going on... we’ll go see him.”

 

“Are you sure I won’t get kicked out?” she asked, quietly. Sweet Pea let out an annoyed sigh before he laid on top of her, causing Lily to grunt almost uncomfortable under his weight. He buried his face into the nape of her neck.“Pea!” She whimpered, squirming underneath him. “You’re too heavy!”

 

“Lily... if he kicks you out. He kicks me out,” he growled before placing a kiss on her throat.

 

Gasping, Lily let out a small whine. “N-no.”

 

“Yes. I won’t stay in this gang without you. I did it once already. Never again.”

 

“Pea...”

 

His arms tightened around her waist as he kept his face buried into her neck. No words were spoken as the couple laid there in silence. Just the soft sounds of breathing... She felt his fingertips dancing along the hem of her shirt, brushing against her bare skin. Lily chewed on her lower lip as she stared up at the ceiling of the camper.

 

“...you’re my girl.”

 

His voice broke through the silence, earning tears to build up in the corners of her eyes, prying for release. Her eyelids fluttered allowing some tears to slip down the sides of her face. “Even though I’m a disaster?”

 

He chuckled against her skin. “You’re my disaster. Don’t you get it? Nothing you can do will push me away. You can move across the world and I’ll still love you, Lily.”

 

Frozen, Lily swallowed hard at the words. “You still-?”

 

“I still love you, Lily. That’s never changed.”

 

“Then why Josie?”

 

A small sigh escaped from Sweet Pea’s lips and brushed along her skin. “The same thing you were looking for when you were doing Fizzle Rocks,” he murmured. “A distraction... until I made the mistake of developing feelings. So when you came around again... everything was thrown out of whack.”

 

“What about now?”

 

“I just want our family together again baby girl,” he whispered. “Me. You. Daisy.”

 

Lily couldn’t help but smile at his words. “...I’d really like that.”

 

“Then are you willing to tell me everything?” He asked. “Right now?”

 

His weight disappeared as he scooted away to give Lily room to move as well. Her eyes saddened as she looked away for a moment before sitting up again. Lily looked back up at him as she reached out and touched his cheek gently with a smile curling over her lips.

 

“I’ll tell you everything, Sweet Pea.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

 

Drumming her pencil against her desk, Lily watched as Jughead entered the classroom. He took his place at the front of the class as he leaned against the teacher’s desk. Lily looked at him confused, tilting her head. 

 

“Jug?” She asked. 

 

He let out a frustrated sigh, noticing that Kurtz wasn’t in class. “...Nothing. Just. Archie needs our help finding a kid,” he said. “He thinks it was a member of the Gargoyles.”

 

“What?” Sweet Pea spoke up, cocking an eyebrow at their leader. “What happened? What kid?”

 

“Archie found some homeless kid that people were trying to force into playing G&G. We’ve got to find him-“

 

Shaking her head, Lily raked her fingers through her hair. “I told you this was a bad idea...” she grumbled. “Kurtz and Myra do nothing but cause disasters...”

 

Jughead rubbed his eyes as frustration was evident in his expression. “I can’t do anything about that now Lily. They’re here now and we have to make the best of it. My dad was right. The Serpents are better when we’re task-focused, so...” His eyes glanced up at the two Gargoyle members sitting near the back of the class. He snapped his fingers quickly. “Heckle and Jeckle. Start talking. Where are these other Gargoyles hiding!”

 

Shaking her head again, Lily turned back to Sweet Pea, who seemed focused on Jughead’s words at the moment. She looked down at her notebook and studied the scribbles she had created in the margins, trying to make sense of the mountains of notes she had taken trying to catch up in school. It felt as though she would never catch up with the rest of them and have to repeat junior year along with Archie Andrews.

 

Her eyes snapped upward at the door as Toni burst through the door, panting heavily as if she had run a marathon. Lily tilted her head, confused as she jumped to her feet, noticing the worried expression in her friend’s eyes. “Toni?” She asked. 

 

“What do you want Toni?” Jughead asked, irritated. “This is a private meeting.”

 

“Kurtz is about to kill Fangs!” she exclaimed, still breathing heavily. “We have to go!”

 

Immediately, Sweet Pea jumped to his feet as he raced out the door with Jughead following quickly behind him. Lily rushed down the hall after the boys before nearly running into Sweet Pea’s back. She looked up and found Kurtz and another Gargoyle dangling Fangs over the ledge at the staircase... his dark eyes wide with excitement.

 

“Myra!” Lily snapped, moving up to the blonde, who remained on the lower levels, smirking up at her leader. Lily shoved her quickly. “Tell Kurtz to put him down! You’ll kill him!”

 

“You’ll all become sacrifices soon,” Myra whispered, turning to face Lily with a sinister smile curling over her crimson painted lips. “All sacrifices for the king...”

 

“You sick bitch!” Lily snapped, shoving her again before Toni screamed. Lily looked up in time to see Kurtz muttering something to Fangs before dropping him. “Fangs!”

 

Sweet Pea and Jughead rushed to their friend, luckily able to break the fall as they all hit their backs fairly hard. Lily quickly rushed to Sweet Pea’s side as she helped him and Fangs sit up. “Jesus Christ,” Sweet Pea grumbled as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Fangs you weigh more than you look.”

 

Sighing, Lily sat back on her legs as she checked the boys over for any sort of marks or bruises as Betty rushed to Jughead’s side. “Just in time Betty,” Lily commented. “Serpents can fly...”

 

“Very funny,” Fangs groaned. “Speak for yourself.”

 

“You’re going to give me an aneurysm one day,” Lily said, flatly. “You’re always getting hurt! Either shot or throw downstairs... can you stop that please!”

 

The serpent grinned at her. “Eh. I’m pretty indestructible at this point,” he commented. “Laughed in the face of death-“

 

“If I recall you were screaming the whole car ride when you were shot,” Jughead added. 

 

Fangs waved him off. “Not the point.”

 

Rolling her eyes, Lily turned to her boyfriend as she brushed his dark hair back. “Pea,” she whispered. “You okay?”

 

He smirked down at her. “Just fine.”

 

“Good...”

 

———

 

“I thought you said you were fine!” Lily snapped as she helped Sweet Pea walk into his camper with his arm slung around her shoulder. “How the hell was I supposed to help you walk and carry Daisy’s carrier from Mrs. Fogarty!?”

 

Sweet Pea stumbled into his camper before collapsing onto the couch, lying face down in one of the throw pillows. Lily rolled her eyes as she turned back to Mrs. Fogarty, who just smiled back at the young Serpent mother. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Lily said, sighing. “He was fine until we got off the bike. I can’t believe he acted like-“

 

“You know I don’t mind dear,” she said, handing Lily the carrier. “Daisy is a little angel... and it does me some good to get some fresh air.”

 

“...have you-?”

 

“Been feeling much better since starting my treatments,” Mrs. Fogarty assured Lily. “Much better. More energy than I had before...”

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Lily replied, setting Daisy’s cattier down inside the camper.

 

“I’m also happy you’ve decided to stick around Lily,” she said. “Those two boys missed you something fierce.”

 

Smiling, Lily stepped out of the camper and hugged Mrs. Fogarty. “I’m happy to be back,” she whispered, as the older woman hugged her back just as tightly. “Thank you for taking care of them while I was gone. Lord knows they needed all the help they could get.”

 

Mrs. Fogarty laughed as she pulled away. “No trouble at all,” she teased as she began walking back to her trailer. 

 

Lily turned and walked inside then a camper, trying not to laugh as Sweet Pea snorted loudly from his place on the couch. She kneeled down and unbuckled her daughter from the carrier and moved her to her playpen. Daisy giggled loudly at Lily before grabbing a toy to play with.

 

“You’re so big already, Daze...” Lily whispered, watching her continue to play with her toys. “Soon you’ll be a year old...”

 

Daisy giggled again as she looked up at Lily, her green eyes flashing with such innocence that Lily felt her heart almost melt. “Mama!” Daisy said, happily. 

 

“I know baby.”

 

“Dada!”

 

“Mommy and daddy won’t split up ever again okay?” She said to her, brushing her hair back. “I promise. No matter what.”

 

“Is that right?”

 

Lily turned to see Sweet Pea, sitting up on the couch as he was watching Lily interacting with their daughter. A small smile curved over his lips as he couldn’t deny how nice it was to watch the two things he truly cared about together again. 

 

“...she looks so much like you it’s scary,” Sweet Pea commented. 

 

Confused, Lily turned back to Sweet Pea. “Are you crazy? She just has my eyes. She’s got your hair... your face... your grumpy face-“

 

“I resent that.”

 

Lily shrugged as a smirk curled over her lips at the small jab toward Sweet Pea. “So,” she mused as she walked toward the couch and smacked his leg to scoot over and make room for her to sit. He shot her a glare before sitting up and scooting off to one side of the couch. Lily finally sat down as she laid her head against his arm. “What’s the plan about the missing kid Archie was talking about?”

 

Shrugging, Sweet Pea stretched his arms over his head before rubbing his eyes. “Jones has a lot of ideas. We covered a lot of ground the other day but haven’t heard a thing,” he replied. “Then with the shit that happened today with Kurtz. Jones is frustrated. I think he feels he’s losing his grip on the guys... keeps saying we need direction.”

 

“Kurtz doesn’t follow rules–“

 

“Clearly,” Sweet Pea Said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. “What normal person throws another off a balcony...”

 

“Gladys is an idiot of she thinks-“

 

“Speaking Of Gladys,” Sweet Pea interrupted. “Jones sent me and Fangs to do some digging about the new Fizzle Rocks dealers... we know Kurtz is cooking.”

 

Lily froze for a moment as she balled her fists until her knuckles turned white. She had mentioned to Sweet Pea she felt comfortable talking about what had happened and what exactly she was involved with but... She didn’t think it would come so quickly.

 

She nervously turned her attention back to Sweet Pea and smiled. “Is that right?”

 

“Fangs has no clue about the new Candyman... said he lost all ties and information once Tall Boy was taken out.”

 

“Right.”

 

Sweet Pea’s eyes almost darken as a serious expression fell over his features. “You’ve worked with Gladys a long time Lils... what do you know?” He asked, calmly. “You would tell me if you knew something...right?”

 

Her eyes fell to the floor as she felt her stomach nearly drop to her feet. Her fists tightened up as the building anxiety in the pit of her stomach began bubbling up, almost sensing she was trapped now. “If I tell,” she whispered. “Jug will kick me out just like Toni and Cheryl... and Fangs.”

 

Sweet Pea shook his head. “No. No. That won’t happen this time. I promise. But I need you to tell me what you know Lily–“

 

“No!” Lily yelled, jumping up from her seat. Panic had begun to set in as she paced along the length of the trailer. “You don’t understand! If I—!”

 

“Let us help you, Lily!” Sweet Pea Said, calmly as he rose to his feet. “Please. You promised me that you were going to be truthful and tell me exactly what had been going on with you...”

 

Shaking her head, Lily’s hands clasped over her ears as her panic was becoming almost too much to handle. Her eyes squeezed tightly together as thoughts raced through her mind... O God, it was happening again. Sure, she could handle explaining her drug-induced sexual deviance a... her addiction issues... hell, even her abandonment issues with Sweet Pea was something she has no shame over. 

 

But dealing for Gladys?

 

“Lily!” Sweet Pea snapped, pulling her back into reality. 

 

Lily’s eyes snapped open as she felt Sweet Pea’s hands resting on her shoulder as he held her in place. “Pea?”

 

“Tell me so I can help you...”

 

Her head lulled forward as her eyes remained fixated on the ground. Tears spilled from the corners of her eyes, sliding down her cheeks. A small sniffle escaped from her as she tried to gather her composure to face Sweet Pea and eventually Jughead’s wrath over this.

 

“Gladys is the new candyman,” Lily whispered. “I’ve been dealing for her since I moved to Toledo. She sent me here originally to set up dealing in Riverdale. But-“

 

“But what?”

 

“Everything she has told me was a lie,” Lily admitted, tears still escaping from her eyes. “She told me you hated me. That being a single mother was better than having a deadbeat dad to my child... the Serpents would never accept me if they figured out I was dealing. That I would never be safe. But the worst. Oh god, the worst... Pea. You’ll hate me!”

 

Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around Lily, pulling her into a hug as she sobbed into his chest. “What was the worst? Tell me,” he urged. 

 

“I borrowed money. To hire a lawyer. To help my dad’s case. I borrowed from her. And now, I’m stuck. Sweet Pea.... she’ll take away he lawyer, I’ll never see my dad again!”

 

“Shhh,” Sweet Pea whispered. “I promise you... this will get taken care of Lily.”

 

“Jug will kick me out...”

 

He shook his head. “Over my dead body.”

 

Lily ———

 

Lily sat on a chair in the bunker as her leg began to bounce, showing just how anxious she was becoming. “Sweet Pea... Jughead will kick me out. We can’t do this,” she whimpered. 

 

Sweet Pea, sitting beside her, reached out and placed a hand on her knee to stop her movements. “Lily. We have to tell him. So he can help you. You were clearly manipulated by Gladys. You’re a serpent. We have to help you.”

 

“Okay but—“

 

“So what did you guys find out?” Jughead asked as he stepped into the bunker. He took a seat opposite of Lily and let out a small sigh. “I have my suspicions but...”

 

“Lils?”

 

Her eyes dropped to the floor again.

 

“Jones,” Sweet Pea said turning to his leader. “You’re not going to like what she has to say…”

 

“Lily,” Jughead said, kneeling down in front of her.

 

Her eyes moved up to meet his gaze slowly as she stared into those piercing, blue eyes. “Gladys… your mom,” she managed to say. “Is the new candyman.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

Her eyes fell. “I was her main dealer Jug-“

 

“What?!”

 

Lily flinched at the sudden increase of volume of his voice. “Jughead I’m so sorry! She sent me here to set up dealings but-“

 

“Lily you know—“

 

Sweet Pea stood up and moved to Lily’s side. “Don’t talk to her like that,” he hissed. “Your mom has been blackmailing her!”

 

“She-she promised to fund my dad’s lawyer if I did that,” Lily replied quietly. “And she’ll take it away if I…”

 

Jughead’s hand raised as Lily stopped speaking. “You don’t need to say anymore,” he said, quietly. “Lily… it’s okay.”

 

“I don’t want to do it anymore Jughead. She’s going to kill me with how much she's put me through!”

 

Jughead nodded. “So what exactly can you tell me?”

 

“Kurtz is her cook. It’s why she pushed so hard to bring the Gargoyles to the Serpents. To give them immunity from the police. She knew Kurtz and I had… history. So she used me to convince him. And she knew she could convince you by being your mom again. Jug she’s not here to make amends-“

 

His closed his eyes as he began rubbing his temples in frustration. “What else Lily?”

 

“...I-I know where Kurtz and Myra are cooking. I know where they’re hiding out. New place. Further in the Southside. Apartment building.”

 

Jughead’s eyes widened at her. “Archie mentioned his friend said something about drug dealers…”

 

“It’s there. I know the layout well. Kurtz is usually on the top floor with Myra. With… deflected Gargoyles. Ones that haven’t pledged to us yet.”

 

“Can you take us there?”

 

Sweet Pea crosses his arms as his dark eyes narrowed. “Absolutely not!” He snapped. 

 

“We need to-“

 

Lily shook her head. “I’ll do it!” 

 

“Lily no!” Sweet Pea yelled. “It’s too dangerous!”

 

“I want to Pea!” she said. “I have to… this has to end.”

 

He ran his fingers through his hair as he let out a loud huff of frustration. “Lily!”

 

“She made up her mind,” Jughead answered. “Lily. You lead us through there. Sweet Pea you need to stay close to her.”

 

“You’re damn right!”

 

Lily let out a small sigh. “I can get you to the stairs. But please. Don’t make me go up there…”

 

“I’ll go up there,” Jughead said. “I’ll go with backup.”

 

Her eyes fell as she nodded, bringing her arms to hug herself around the waist. “Okay…”

 

Jughead nodded before standing back up. “Alright,” He said. “We’ll start making preparations soon… in the meantime. I’m gonna have to find a way to scare our problem child out of the gang.”

 

Lily looked at Sweet Pea. “You’re not upset?”

 

“No. You told me the information I needed to know,” Jughead said. “I’ll make sure my mother pays for what she put you through okay?”

 

Tears pricked at her eyes. “...thank you.”

 

Sweet Pea pulled her into a hug. “I told you.”

 

“I know.”

 

“Let’s go home okay?”

 

“Okay…”


End file.
